R05280
by aoshi02780
Summary: Misao finds out her family's business might get taken away. She jions the army to get the million dollars that will be given to every slodier alive.......but she may also find love there as well.....
1. Chapter 1

R-05280

By: Kelli St. Pierre……………………………..sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Chapter 1: "The poor life of a girl named Misao Makimachi…." 

A soft breeze passed by softly wiping a long braid that belonged to a girl, who was walking down a street. She had a backpack hanging one shoulder, while the other side just hung. The girl continued to walk up the street, while cars passing by, until she came to a red street sign that said "Willow Ave." on it. But there was also a girl there as well, and she looked at the girl with the braid and excitedly said…..

"Oh hey Misao,…oh, I see your tired alright", The girl said to the girl known as Misao. Misao stopped right next to her while saying…..

"Hey Tae, and you can say that again. Just to let you know, I was up all night studying for our French exam we have today."

"Oh no, we do! Oh crap I totally forgot about that!" The girl known as Tae replied. Tae had short brown hair withbrowneyes and was a bittaller than Misao.Misao, who had black hair and ocean eyes,snickered and said, as a yellow bus came up at them.

"Oh well, look like another exam you'll have to fail."

The two got on the bus and went to the back of the bus, as the few kids who were on the bus stared at them as they walked by. Misao took the long seat in the back as Tae pouted and said….

"Come on Misao, you had that seat yesterday."

"Oh, and like you deserve this seat little Ms. I-didn't-study-a-dam-thing-last-night."

"Fine then, be that way Ms.know-it-all." Tae took the little back seat as she stuck her tongue out, while the bus started to move. There stop was the third stop since there were only a few kids on it. Misao and Tae stretched out on their seats as Misao said tiredly to Tae……

"Man, it's so great to be a senior so we can get out of this suck-ass school."

"Yea no kidding, once I'm out….the first thing I'm gonna do is get my apartment."

"Yea, if you even make it out of high school this year." Tae again stuck her tongue out at Misao as she replied.

"Yea well I can always stay for summer school like I always had each year."

"Sure. You can do that and rot in school since its like a thousand degree's in there."

Tae just shrugged her shoulders as she pulled a pack of gum out and took a piece. She moved them towards Misao's direction and said….

"Want some, their our favorite kind…..cinnamon."

"Oh you know I do."

Misao picked one and stuck it on her mouth as she quickly grabbed a piece and put it into her pocket. Tae scrunched her eyebrows and pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Hey, Misao Makimachi, whoever said you could have to", Tae said. Misao simply stuck her tongue out and said sweetly….

"You didn't say to take one, you just simply said to take _some._ So I did."

Tae just rolled her eyes as she stuck the rest of her gum in her pocket. As she did so, the bus came to a stop as they have arrived at school. The kids in the front seats started getting off as Misao said…

"Well, looks like were here at hell…"

"Yep, ready to torture our poor little minds."

Misao got up and walked out first with Tae following her right behind her. When they got off, they walked off towards the school and went to the front doors.

"Thank god we have at least the same two of the four classes together, I wouldn't know what I would do if I had to be stuck with these lame ass teachers all day", Tae said as she sighed.

'Well that just shows you how important I am."

They approached their classroom just exactly when the bell rang for school to begin. Right when they stepped foot in the classroom, the teacher said...while still looking at a piece of paper.

"Misao, Tae, spit out your gum please…" The teacher said without even looking up from his paper.

"Yes Mr. Roacher," Misao said as Tae and she both spit out their gums in the trash. It didn't surprise Misao that he knew they were chewing gum since they did it everyday. In fact, this was a daily routine everyday they walked in.

Misao took her seat up at the front seat at the right side of the classroom, as Tae sat her seat which was at the back of the classroom. This was basically to keep them separated so they wouldn't cause trouble, which they were so good at doing.

Misao sighed as the teacher began to talk about integers and all other math stuff. Though to Misao all he was saying was blah, blah, blah.

'_Looks like it's gonna be another boring day' _Misao thought.

* * *

The end of school….

A loud bell rung as a rumble was heard all around the school, as a stampede of kids came gushing out of the front doors. Two of the kids would definitely be Misao and Tae as they both sat on a bench next to a tree while kids went on busses. They never took the afternoon bus since they always walked home together.

"So how was English and biology?" Tae asked.

"Well, English went as usual, but biology just sucked as hell," Misao replied.

"Why, was that pervert following again in that class?"

"That, and plus all we did was take notes on stuff I don't even remember. We didn't even do a lab." Misao pouted at here last statement as she stuffed a piece of honey bun on her mouth.

"But oh well, at least I was right about the French exams." At this remark by Misao, Tae glared at her. Misao all the while had a mischief smile on as she recalled the grades. She, of course, got a lousy B+ for all that studying, while Tae got a D, though she argued with her teacher that it should be a C.

"Yea, well I actually did better than usual, and I did have that C, just to let you know."

"Whatever you say Tae,"

So the two of them sat there, while stuffing themselves with food. Tae looked over at Misao to see her frowning slightly, as if she were thinking something. Tae put down her snack and asked Misao quietly…

"Is everything alright, whether you admit it or not, you've been acting strange and I wanna know why."

Misao looked over at her friend and replied…

"You promise you won't tell anybody."

"Misao, when have I ever let you down? Besides, even if I did plan on telling somebody, who would I even tell….my mom."

Misao laughed at that slightly and looked Tae straight in the eye and said….

"Well, it all started yesterday when I came back home from school………

* * *

_Flashback of yesterday afternoon_……

Bye Misao, I'll see you tomorrow," Tae said as she walked away. Misao was at her door as she replied back…

"Bye tae, I'll see you tomorrow too……and don't you forget to study for our French exam".

Tae nodded as she walked away to her house. Misao opened her door and closed it as she walked in and saw all of her family sitting at the kitchen table, looking all serious. She approached them quietly and asked softly….

"Hey guys, what's with looking all GI Joe like?"

They all looked at her, as an old man quickly stood up and walked over to her while saying…..

"Oh my pretty Misao, it's nothing at all to worry about, you just go along and play." Misao raised an eyebrow at this and replied back….

"Jiya, you do know that I'm not eight right. You haven't told me such a terrible lie since then. I want to know what going on Jiya."

The old man known as Jiya, sighed slightly as he said….

"Misao…..Aoyia isn't making any money at all anymore. For some reason, customers have stopped coming to us for some oddly reason. And well, we just got a bill saying that if we don't pay the off our dept by that date…..well….they'll kind of take our business."

"WHAT!"

Misao's scream jolted everyone on the kitchen with all of there hairs sticking up. One of the members said….

"Yep it's true, and I bet it's that new restaurant that's been taking our customers away."

"Yea, I agree with Shiro, ever since that knew restaurant opened, everyone's been going there," A woman who had her hair in a bun.

"The customers are only there because of the women that serve there. There's no way their food is better than ours".

"Alright, alright that's enough of you Okon and Omasu. It does that matter if they get our customers based on the woman there or the food. Though they do have sexy women there….." The old man named as Jiya, or Okina said, while whispering the last part to himself.

"We heard that Okina!" The women known as Okon and Omasu said.

"So Jiya, what are we going to do about this," Misao asked seriously.

"Well, my pretty Misao, we don't know. We plan on looking in ads for jobs already and none have been opened…"

"What! You're just going to sell the restaurant! You just cant Okina, this restaurant has been here since my father…..its tradition".

Okina frowned slightly at Misao using his real name instead of the nickname _Jiya _that she would call him. She would only call him his real name if something was serious, like now.

"Yes I know pretty, but we have no choice, I am sorry…"

* * *

_Back to present_…..

"Oh god Misao, I'm so sorry," Tae said as she wrapped Misao up in a hung. Misao returned the hung as they walked on. It appeared while Misao told Tae about what happened, they must have already thrown their trash away and were heading home without even realizing it.

"Well, to cheer things up, at least it's a Friday right," Tae said, as Misao smiled slightly.

"Yea, I guess I could look forward to the weekend," Misao said softly. They were about ten minutes from Misao's house still as Tae decided to change the subject.

"So….um, hey did you see the big news about the army and all."

"What about it?"

"Well, this whole month, I heard from my brother that a lot of people signed up and joined the army. My brother didn't make it though sadly, even though I didn't want him to make it anyway. But anyways, he said that tomorrow all the soldiers are leaving tomorrow to Irac and all that Russian crap. He also said that every living soldier after the battle will get one million dollars for joining the army."

Tae could have been talking about leprechauns or gold or anything and Misao wouldn't listen. But once Misao heard about one million dollars, she totally started asking questions and started thinking quickly.

'_One million dollars! That could totally pay off all of the bills and have enough for bills in the future. I have to get in there somehow, I mean this war really isn't that dangerous is it.'_

"So how do you join this Tae?"

"Oh it's far too late to join now, like I said, their leaving tomorrow. The place they signed up was down near Hillward Street, that big ugly building."

Misao frowned slightly, but Tae didn't notice and kept on talking…..

"Though I did hear that some people fake themselves as soldiers and can sneak in somehow, just so they can get the money. Crazy idea eh Misao," Tae said jokingly.

"Yea…..crazy idea…"

By now that have already arrived at Misao's house and Tae walked away saying goodbye. Misao said goodbye as Tae walked on. As soon as she saw Tae gone, Misao zoomed the other way towards Hillward Street.

'_I'm not giving up, this restaurant is all I have of you father….'_

* * *

So you say you were a soldier but was injured during a training practice Ms."

Misao nodded her head dumbly as the man across from her looked at her closely. He seemed to be scanning her with his eyes, as if to tell is she was lying or not. The man then closed his eyes and took a cigar and blew out another cloud of smoke. Misao tried not to cough, though she started getting watery from the smoke.

"What's the matter, not used to smoke before?" The man said deeply, as he scratched his beard on his face. Misao just shook her head as the man stood up and took out what looked to be a bag. He handed it to her and said deeply….

"Well Ms. Makimachi, it looks as though you're good as new. Welcome back, here's your suit. Be sure to wake up at three o'clock sharp and get here at four o'clock. If not then they'll leave without you."

Misao nodded her head again as she made it to the door and walked out.

'_Bingo! Thank goodness my dad was in the army, this way I can use his name and everyone will suspect he signed me up…

* * *

_

At home…..

When Misao arrived at home, it was already late and the others have been wondering were she had gone to. She simply told them she just went to a store and all. She didn't want to be close to them now, cause then more closer she got to them now, the harder it would be for her to leave and she didn't need this. So she head up to bed at eleven and went to sleep for as long as she could. She already set her alarm clock so she didn't need to worry about waking up.

* * *

4:00a.m. o'clock…..

Misao stood right in front of an army truck, ready to go in. But she took one last look of what her home used to be, since this may be the last time she'll ever see it. Misao then forced her body to move as she jumped into the truck with fifteen or so soldiers on there as well. All the trucks there started rumble as the engine was started and zoomed off.

The adventure is on.

* * *

Omg I never thought I could write so much in my life lol. You're probably wondering why I made the first chapter like this. Well basically because some stories I read, had too much of like the beginning and took forever to actually get to the point of the story. You also might notice that I kind rushed the end of the chapter a bit. Well that's because of two reasons: 1). I didn't want to go into detail with her leaving since it wasn't that important and would be a waste of typing, 2). My parents kept on bugging me to get off the computer and I really wanted this to be done now, I made it like this. The last thing I want to point out is that I don't know crap about the army, so if Misao's plan on getting in wouldn't work, then oh well cause I know nothing about the military so deal with it. Jk Jk. And you know, that I would oh-so love it if I got some reviews here…….:). 


	2. Chapter 2

R-05280

By: Kelli St. Pierre……….sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin………

* * *

Chapter 2: "Not a dream…."

_Leaves flew around the air as a little girl was running threw them with a man behind her. The girl was wearing blue jeans with a pink shirt as the man was wearing blue jeans and a red sweatshirt. As the little girl looked back while laughing, she tripped over a rock and started to fall. The girl closed her eyes for the hit, but it never came. Instead when she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her._

"_Misao, I thought I told you not to play outside with your school clothes on", the woman who caught the girl said. The little girl looked down sadly and replied….._

"_Sorry Okon….I...I didn't mean to. It's just that Shiro was chasing me…..and….I fell….and…."_

"_Oh come on Okon, give Misao a break, she's only eight," the man known as Shiro said._

"_Yes well make sure she doesn't get all dirty cause I don't feel like washing thirty pairs of clothes", Okon replied calmly, and then she walked back into a big house._

"_So Misao, do you want to go back into the weal barrel again?" Shiro asked._

"_Only if you don't dump me with the leaves and chase me again," Misao pouted cutely._

_Shiro smirked a little and said very slowly….._

"_Then how about I tickle you then"_

_Shiro then grabbed Misao and tickled her as Misao was cracking up laughing. Shiro then pushed her to the ground so he could tickle her better. But before he continued to tickle her, he yelled towards the house….._

"_Hey Okina, Kuro, I found a little weasel near the garden. Can you come over here and help me take this thing out; you know how Okon and Omasu feel about weasels in their garden."_

_The door bustled open as two figures came out with shovels and squinted eyes. The older man with the gray beard said…._

"_Alright Shiro, me and Kuro are here. Now were is that weasel"._

_Shiro looked dumbly at them and pointed with his finger at Misao to tell them what he was talking about. They saw and then threw the shovels away from them and shyly said…._

"_Oh, that weasel okay Shiro we'll help you out"._

_Okina and Kuro then raced over and joined Shiro in tickling Misao. _It was moments like these that Misao thought she was the luckiest girl in the world, that nothing could take her away from these guys. Nothing could separate her from her family, but sometimes, things don't go like we always won't them to……

BANG!

Misao jolted awake as she looked around and saw nothing compared to what she saw a few seconds ago. What she saw were about fifteen men asleep in what look as a trailer or some sort of bus, since she could feel that she was moving as well. Misao then laid her head back against the wall as she could recall that memory.

'_Just another memory of them,'_ Misao thought, _'that memory was the time way back in the fall when I was eight, Shiro did that every year. Put me in the wheel barrel, then dump me in a pile of leaves, and then chase me until he caught me and tickled me and would call all the other guys to help him.'_

Then Misao wondered what all of them were doing now. Probably crying of course, Okina the most out of all of them since he was a girl and the others would probably be confused as to why she left. Of course they should be surprised, since she never left anywhere at that time of night. And she always asked for permission before she did something.

Misao just laid there and looked around. Not bothering to know what time it was or whatever. Speaking of time, she was curious to know how long she slept with these men and where the hell she was. Of course it was hard to tell since there were no windows in there and basically everything was packed up good. But there was a little hole underneath the latch to get out right next to her. It appeared she was right next to the entrance, which meant she was the last to get on which really didn't matter. So Misao, being as quiet as she can, bended over to her right to look threw the hole. It was hard to tell since there was dust and everything, but she did see little sun. Well, this meant that it was either dawn or sunset and since she didn't know where she was, it was useless to use east and west sun thing.

But just then trailer came to a halt. Misao froze as she leaned up against the entrance she see if she can hear anything from outside. She heard some footsteps, but that wasn't what amazed her. What amazed her was that she heard seagulls. Where they at a beach? If it wasn't the sound that showed her, then the smell definitely did.

'_Yep',_ Misao thought, _'Where definitely near a beach alright.'_

But more footsteps were heard outside as she heard voices as well, but couldn't quite make out what was said. From behind though, she heard some male moans and yawns coming from the bodies that were all against the wall. Some of the bodies were stretching and started opening there eyes, though some of them just decided to go back to sleep. For Misao, she really didn't want them to wake up, since there was about ten to fifteen of them in there which none she knew. But of course she knew she was going to make contact with a man sooner or later, this was the army after all.

Though Misao was so preoccupied with the guys that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards the trailer as the entrance door opened up, along with a certain weasel.

Splat...

Misao fell face flat towards the ground as that well caught her off-guard. She rubbed some dust out of her eyes and looked up towards a pair of eyes that weren't too pleased. In fact, these eyes kind of looked like a wolf's…..

"Excuse me miss, but would you mind telling me what your doing here?" the man said. Misao just fully up and pointed to her clothes dully. The man raised an eyebrow and said slowly…..

"You're kidding, right?"

'_There you go dummy, didn't take a genius to figure that one out', _Misao thought.

"Nope sir, I am what you see," Misao said, she had some sort of feeling she wasn't going to like this guy, some sort of premonition.

Though the man just looked at her, or studied her in Misao's opinion, as her calmly took out a cigarette and lit it. He blew a smoke bomb right in her face and walked away, but not before he said…..

"Weasel…"

It really took all of Misao's strength to not pulverize the guy. Especially since she just got here and all. But from behind she heard more footsteps, but not before she was pushed to the ground again. Really, do people actually say hello around here?

"Come on lets go! Get your asses up, this isn't breakfast in bed!"

These shouts were heard by Misao who finally got up and saw. All the men in the truck quickly shot up and hurried out as they ran threw what looked like a dirt path over a hill. Once all the men were gone, the ones that were screaming ran as well. But Misao didn't see the soldier from behind her, as he pushed her to the ground.

'_Grrrr, they really got to think of a better way to get peoples attention then to just throw them on the ground.'_

But the man then howled Misao back up and turned her over so she was facing him.

"What the hell are you just sitting around here for, your supposed to be following them?"

Misao pushed off against him and took a little step back while saying…..

"Okay, first of all, say it don't spray it," Misao said this while wiping off some spit that was on her cheeks. The man didn't look too pleased with that and instead took her by the arm and basically dragged her where all the other men ran. Misao of course didn't like this as she practically yelled at the guy as the two disappeared over the hill.

It was a little over five o'clock probably as Misao was standing beside not just fifteen soldiers anymore, but near about let's say hundreds. And Misao was right about the beach thing, because they were on a beach but not one she recognized though.

She saw a man standing on what looked like a box with some sort of microphone at his mouth screaming out……

"Alright, welcome all of you and thank you for your courage!"

Clapping was heard everywhere as Misao clapped to, thought she rubbed her right arm since that's where that man grabbed it. Basically the man dragged her here and then, of course once again for the billionth time, dumps her on the ground since she just loved to be on the ground. Many of the guys saw and laughed, some even whistled but she ignored them as best as she could.

"I am your commander and leader as you all know, Captain Hiko! And these are other Captains who will lead you according to your last name."

Misao looked over and saw three other captains, along with the man who she hated and called her a weasel. She hoped she didn't have him, and then they would be just lovely friends wouldn't they.

"Letters A-E will be Captain Takani's crew! Letter's F-N will be Captain….."

'_Come on, come on, please don't let it be him….'_

"Captain Saito"

'_Damnnnnnnnnnnn'_

"Even though those are according to your last name, let me tell you that once you're here, you are addressed as the number we give you which you've should of gotten way back at your hometown!"

Misao thought about this and remembered then what he was talking about. Misao went threw her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper which said……

R: 05280

And if Misao wasn't so dumb, she would have noticed that her helmet and some parts of her clothes said the number as well.

"At this moment, you will all be going to your tents that we have set up for you! Of course your tent number is on your card as well!"

Misao looked at the paper again and noticed it actually was a card.

'_You know, sometimes I think I am stupid, though I'll never admit it.'_

Then Misao saw everybody moving up ahead and started moving as well sp the people behind her don't trample her. Misao saw her tent number which was number 285. Misao paled when she saw it.

'_Well, looks like I got some serious walking to do.'

* * *

_

Well, that was pretty long wasn't it? I did it this long for a reason because I thought this would be a better place to end. I actually thought of writing more, but I don't want to be like those kinds of writers who put like a worth of a whole story for a chapter. So for me, I basically like doing smaller chapters because I think it's easier to read and not as likely to forget. And if I didn't tell you already, this story is supposed to be like the song from MY Chemical Romance 'Ghost of you'. I didn't want to do a song fic cause A. I don't really think I'd be good at it, and B. I thought that this was a better idea. So please review for me, whether it's bad or good I don't care. And if you want you can give me tips because I don't know anything about the army so yea you can if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

R-05280

By: Kelli St. Pierre……………sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin….

* * *

Chapter 3: "Friends……"

Darkness swamped the sand and area as the tides came crashing into the sand. The sun was just barely visible to see, just seconds of being hidden by the sea. Shadows were seen walking along the beach as tents were seen as well, with numbers on them. The shadows, one by one, went into the tents as some kept walking on. One of those shadows was Misao, whom had her shoulders hanging down as well as her head, looking as though she could collapse at any minute.

'_Jesus Christ,' _Misao thought, _'I've been walking down this path for about a half an hour already. God, curse those tents and their stupid numbers…..'_

Misao continued to walk, or drag herself in her opinion, as she looked at the tents she went back. Their numbers were 278, 279, and so on as Misao smiled.

'_Ah, now that's more like it, almost there finally.' _

Misao then saw a pretty big looking tent straight ahead of her. But she couldn't have cared less about the size of it; she wouldn't have cared if it was a mansion.

'_Okay, maybe I would of care if it was a mansion.'_

Whatever, the point was that it had a number on it, and not just any old number.

'_It's my number! I have finally made threw that living hell of walking, which oddly felt like way back at school track. But that's not the point! The point here is that now I'm here and nothing can stop me!'_

Just as Misao finished that thought, right in front of the tent was none other than captain Saito himself. _Her_ captain, that she _oh-so _loved.

'_Or, maybe not.'_

He locked eyes with her as she proceeded confidently while locking her eyes with his as well. When she came to about a foot away she stopped and stared at him. He just simply took out a cigarette and lit it up. He leaned slightly to the side as he blew a smoke bomb right in her face.

"Now, what do we have here?" Saito stated calmly. Misao could tell he wasn't going to let her in easily, no of course not, because that would be too easy.

"Excuse me sire, but this is my tent I am supposed to be at." Misao replied confidently as she could. Saito on the other hand took his cigarette out of his mouth and asked her curtly…..

"Aren't weasels supposed to be outside the tent?"

If you were to say that Misao was angry, that was an understatement. Misao was boiling to the point where steam could possibly be seen coming out of her ears. She could tell threw her fury eyes that he was enjoying this.

"Well, if you haven't noticed sir…..I am a human being" Misao said threw clenched teeth.

"Really, I didn't notice"

"That's it! You call me a weasel one more time and I'm going to knock you in the middle of next week!" Misao roared as she had her fists up.

"And then I'll kick your sorry ass on Thursday. So I suggest you enter the tent before you get hurt," Saito said smoothly.

'_That was exactly what I wanted to do in the first place….'_ Misao thought, _'God, I'm just not going to win with this guy am I.'_

Before Misao knew it, she saw him walking away towards to who knows where. But while he continued to walk, he whispered so only she could hear…..

"Weasel…"

He had to say it didn't he, he just couldn't have shut his mouth and kept walking. But of course not, cause that would be to easy as usual. With a sigh, Misao entered the tent. She noticed that it was bigger inside that it looked outside. She noticed that there were about five other people in there, but that wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her was that there was a girl in there as well.

'_Finally, someone I can actually talk to here'._

Misao dropped her things inside and saw to her left that there were three guys in a circle, betting and gambling money. They all looked like in there late thirties, ages were Misao wasn't really comfortable with. So she went over to the girl who were currently playing cards with a boy her age to. She sat down next to them, as the girl looked over at her and smiled at her.

"Oh, well, hello," the girl greeted herself kindly. Though the boy didn't even notice Misao, he looked at his hand closely as he started to sweat. The girl glared at the boy as she grabbed his ear while yelling…..

"Sanosuke! Don't be so rude, can't you see we have a visitor here!" the girl yelled as the boy named sanosuke was yelping and groaning from the girl pinching his ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! Hey knock it off Missy!" Sanosuke yelled. From the other side of the tent, the men who were gambling stopped and looked at us. The three of us sweat dropped as we whispered our apologies. The girl let go of Sanosuke's ear as she said to Misao…..

"I'm sorry about him, he's just an idiot roster head. But my names Karou Kamiya, and he's Sanosuke Sagara."

"Hi, my name's Misao Makimachi," Misao said cheerfully.

"So, what's a weasel like you doing in a place like this?" Sanosuke asked. Misao then had her famous furious face on.

"That's it! I give up, why do people keep calling me a weasel", Misao yelled out," I mean come on, what part of me looks like a weasel to you!"

While Misao was yelling, Karou and Sano were both cracking up laughing since Misao looked like a water buffalo. Voices came from the other side of the tent, which were the males who were gambling.

"Hey! Keep it down, would you!" One of the men said.

"Yea! Can't you see were trying to play a game here!"

"Hey, shut up you old farts!" Misao yelled at them back. The men looked at one another and quickly turned around as if nothing happened. Misao lifted her head up proudly and looked back at Karou and Sano, who both had stunned looks.

"So, um, what you guys playing there", Misao asked weakly, trying to change the subject.

"It's just Gold fish, and I would of won if you didn't barge in here", Sano replied, while he chewed a piece of stick.

"Idiot, I have twelve matches and you only have two", Karou said angrily.

Misao smiled at them, as it reminded her when her and Jiya used to fight like that. Of course she would always beat him, there was no way that old pervert would defeat an innocent girl like Misao.

'_Hmmm, well, maybe not innocent.'_

But back to the point, she would basically beat him at just about anything and he would complain about it. That's just Jiya, acting like a little kid as usual.

"So Misao, do you want to play," Karou asked.

"Sure, I'd love to, besides what choice do I have," Misao said cheerfully.

* * *

"I can't believe it, even the weasel beat me," Sano said furiously. Just as he said, Misao did. Karou came in first with eight matches, Misao came in second with five matches, and Sano came in last with only a match.

"Well, that just goes to show you how well you suck at cards" Misao said sweetly.

"Shut up you weasel, besides, I only put in half of my strength since I'm going to bed."

"Sure", Karou and Misao said at the same time. They all put the cards away as they all went and said there good nights and blew out the lamp. Misao lay in her blanket and looked up at the tent as sleep slowly claimed her.

* * *

A morning breeze was all that it took to shake Misao away from sleep, as she got up and looked around. Everyone was sleeping and by the looks of it, it appeared to be almost dawn. Misao sat up as she rubbed sleepy dust out of her eyes and just as she was going to go back to sleep, she was interrupted by……….

"ALRIGHT, WAKE UP", a man came in and yelled. Sano jolted from the yell, as the same as Karou. All the men in the tent also jumped and quickly got out, Sano and Karou quickly followed behind them. This left Misao still sitting on the ground with big eyes, not believing that just two seconds ago everything was calm.

"Hey! What the hell are you just sitting there for!"

Misao growled as she got up and got out off the tent as she saw out on the beach, that many soldiers were out and boarding on jets. Her jaw came open as she just stared out at the jets. But Misao was soon to meet sand in her mouth as the soldier that yelled shoved her to the ground.

"Let's go! What the hell are standing there for, this isn't a walk on the beach!"

'_Once again, I'm shoved to the ground',_ Misao thought, _'Oh well, it's not like this is the first time it happened.'_

Misao quickly got up and ran before the guy could bother her anymore. She really wasn't even sure where she was going, no one told her to go on a specific jet. Actually, no one even told her there were jets. So she just raced on until she came in contact with one of the jet doors and jumped in quickly. Misao then got in a seat, no even noticing her surroundings, and buckled herself in. She lifted her head up as she felt the jet leaving off the ground and onto who knows where. It was a bit bumpy and shaking at first, but after ten minutes there was nothing.

This was when she actually noticed her surroundings a bit. There were about ten other people in there, whom were all guys this time. There was a guy on the right of her that was sleeping and two to the left of her that were talking. So basically she just closed her eyes to see if she could fall asleep as well.

"Excuse me, are you alright miss?"

Misao opened her eyes and met a pair of icy blue ones. The man she saw looked just as tired as she did, as his black bangs covered most of his eyes. Misao basically, was breathless………

* * *

Well, im srry it want as long as I wanted it. But I thought it was a good place to end it. I also might changed the rating of this story, just to let you know. And I also deman that I get at least 15 reviews people cause its depressing when you don't get any review, not that in not complaining with the reviews I got….;) 


	4. Chapter 4

R-02580

By: Kelli St. Pierre…………sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…..

* * *

_Flashback from last chapter…_.

_"Excuse me, are you alright miss?"_

_Misao opened her eyes and met a pair of icy blue ones. The man she saw looked just as tired as she did, as his black bangs covered most of his ice blue eyes. Misao basically was breathless………

* * *

_

Chapter 4: "Meet Mr. Prince charming"…..

"Um, miss?" The man repeated again.

Misao got out of the spell that the man cast on her and weakly replied back to the mysterious man.

"Oh….uh…hi"

The man quirked an eyebrow slightly as he just nodded his head and lay back on the seat. This gave Misao observation time on him. He looked to e about in his early twenties and had black hair covering his ice blue eyes that were shut at the moment.

'_Damn, this guy's hot!'_

Her eyes trailed downwards to see he was wearing the same type of uniform that everyone else was wearing. Instead though his of course had a different number, which was 12868.

'_Hmmm, he sure has a big number, probably because it's based on his last name. His last name probably begins with a T or S.'_

"It's not polite to stare you know"

"Eek", Misao was too focused on his suit that she didn't realize a pair of ice blue eyes was on her. Misao blushed a little while biting her lip, which was a habit of hers ever since she was little.

"Oh, um, sorry bout that"

"No need, the name's Aoshi Shinomori", Aoshi replied calmly as he extended his hand. Misao's eyes bulged out and shot her hand out while saying happily….

"Well the pleasure is totally all mine, the name's Misao Makimachi".

'_He, he, he, got Mr. Hot-Sexy-man's name without even asking! Go me! Maybe he'll ask me out, or maybe he'll kiss me….or maybe I've been around Jiya to long…'_

He let go of her hand and studied her closely as Misao started biting her nails nervously. There was something about this guy that creped her out a bit; it was like he was some sort of predator looking at his prey.

'_Well if he's looking at his prey than that means me. Oh come now Misao, you're dreaming here obviously. If I pinch myself now I'm most definitely going to wake up from this weird, yet, yummy dream.'_

Aoshi's studying was soon interrupted as he heard a distinctive…..

"Ouch!"

He looked over and saw Misao rub her cheek, he raised an eyebrow as he asked….

"Did you just pinch yourself?"

"Well yes, only because I, um, I had something on me", Misao lied weakly. She could tell he didn't believe one word of it by showing that 'You-are-stupid-and-I'm-smart' face.

"So, um, how old are you?" Misao asked at random.

'_Nice Misao, now your going to make the guy think your some kind of stalker.'_

"I'm twenty two, and you?" He replied just as calmly.

"Oh, I'm eighteen"

"Hmmm, why are here at such a young age?"

Misao held back at pouncing at the guy for the young part. But she wasn't sure she could trust this man of her problems. Like come on, she only met him just now. Even if he is incredible sexy, she still has to keep her guard on.

'_But then again, he seems really nice and doesn't look like a bad guy. Wait, what would a bad guy look like anyways? Anyways! Like I was saying, I don't think he would do any harm and besides, it's not like he's going to stalk me or anything.'_

All the while, Aoshi still is waiting for an answer as Misao has her devil side on one side, and the angel on the other.

'_Psss, hey, listen to me and tell him of everything your going threw',_ the devil side said.

'_No, you have to make sure if he's trusted first',_ the angel side said.

'_Hey, don't listen to cupid over there, listen to me damn it!'_

'_No, don't listen to that little hot tamale over there!'_

'_Grrr, both of you shut up!' _Misao's mind screamed as both sides disappeared. Alright she's the adult here she can make up her mind, which is going to be telling him the truth only because he's sexy and cause she said so.

"Well, basically I'm here because my family is in a lot of trouble with money and our restaurant, _my father's_ restaurant, will be taken away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I'm here just because it's what I like doing."

"Oh, is that so"

Nothing else was spoken between them as Misao got comfortable in her seat and started snoring away as Aoshi looked over at her. A faint of a smile could be seen on his lips as he replied softly before going to sleep as well……

"Goodnight, beautiful stranger"

* * *

Well, here's chapter four, and I'm so sorry that I didn't update this sooner. It was just that once again I was grounded because my parents were being gay and all. But anyways, back to the story. I'm starting to think that this story is starting to becoming funny than angst (don't know if I spelt it right) so one of two thing will happen. Either I change the subject on this to romance/humor, or I can just stop some of the funny stop and start with the angst stuff. It's really you guys' choice since you are all such wonderful reviewers and I appreciate it. So chose whichever you guys want and the one with the most reviews win, and if you don't have a problem with it and can that as well lol. So I'll try to update as soon as I can and I'm also sorry for the shortness, again I usually like writing smaller chapters than long ones. Oh yes and I almost forgot, last chapter I didn't mean I wanted 15 reviews, I meant that I wanted the review sign to be at 15. It was basically my fault cause I was in a rush and I typed it wrong for this chapter, I would really like it if I got at least 3 reviews since this chapter wasn't long.:).

P.S…..BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!


	5. Chapter 5

R-05280

By: Kelli St. Pierre……….sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…….

Chapter 5: "Welcome to hell"……

* * *

_Everything…._

_Everything was covered in big blankets of smoke as the sounds of rifles were heard. It was like a giant black fog that never ended, never ended the coughing, and never ended the screams…._

_Never ended the smell of blood……_

_Everything was in slow motion, as the figure running came in contact with the ground after falling into before helplessly. The figure quickly got up and kept running, while holding its right side as blood was spewing out. The figure kept on going, and going. Hoping to fight some sort of light, some sort of freedom from this hell it was put in. The figure fell to its knee's in sorrow as the figure cried out to the nothingness as water came from its eyes and towards the dry ground._

_Everything…._

_Everything was gone, destroyed and figure was lost of all hope. Lost everything it once knew and would never have. But the figure saw something, in the distance. Yes, there in the distance the figure saw something that revived the lost hope she lost. _

_If only……_

_What the figure saw there in the distance was another figure in black. The mysterious new figure was much taller and more muscular. That figure to, was in pain as it held its shoulder and was slightly slouched. But what that tall figure didn't see was a big black object in the sky as it came crashing towards it. The figure on the ground cried to the other one with desperation as the tall figure looked up towards the shin object. The object hit the ground as everything, if possible, became even darker as a high pitched scream was heard threw the darkness. _

_Save me…._

_But look! A miracle happened you see. The darkness, the smoke, was destroyed by the rays of light coming from above. The so called figure who was on the ground was now just a woman. A woman with a tear stained face as she looked up at the heavens above with those ocean blue eyes……_

"Misao"

'_That voice….it sounds familiar'_

"Misao, wake up"

'_Hmm, what, why am I being shaken'_

"Misao, it's me Aoshi, come on wake up"

'_Oh Aoshi, hmmm five more minutes…….WAIT WHAT!'_

Misao's head was up in a minute as it came in contact with another one. She yelped out in pain as she saw Aoshi holding his head as well. Nice one Misao, knock out the sexy man why don't you.

'_God, five minutes, what the hell kind of an idiot am I'_

"I'd say a very weird one" a deep voice replied.

'_Oh crap, did I just say that out loud!'_

"Oh, um, well I get that a lot" Misao replied weakly.

"I see"

They then just stared at one another, Aoshi hovering over her as Misao looked at him in her seat. They stayed like that for awhile until Misao broke it.

"So why did you wake me up"

"Because we will me landing soon", Aoshi replied sternly, then added," And also cause you were somewhat turning and crying in your sleep."

"Oh, and um, can I ask you one more question?"

"Yes," Aoshi replied somewhat curiously.

"Why are you still on top on me?"

Aoshi looked as though he though about it for a bit and then answered coolly…

"Good point"

Aoshi then stood up and moved back to his seat as he looked out at one of the windows. Misao on the other hand was fuming inside.

'_Great! Just great! When things start to go so romantic with his face near mine, I just had to do the most stupid thing to do! If I would of shut my mouth and didn't say anything, I probably would have been kissing Mr. Oh-so –drop-dead-gorgeous- man's lips!'_

"Misao, have you ever experienced pain before?" Aoshi asked.

"What?" That question took Misao off guard, since she was battling her mind.

"Well….I-"Just as she was about to answer, there was a huge drop the jet took which made the whole jet bumpy and shaky. Misao held on to the belt tied to her as did Aoshi as she could see land approaching from her window. But wasn't able to make out much do to the sand everywhere. After a satisfying thump, it was clear that they have landed. The other members of the jet got up and headed out quickly as did Aoshi and then Misao. Misao jumped off from the door and followed the others as they all lined up in single file. Misao was the last of the line as she looked about her surroundings.

Basically it was a deserted place, there was only a couple of tents, maybe twenty tents about fifty feet ahead but that was it. It wasn't as nice as the other place; at least there it looked comfortable and homey. But this just has death written all over it.

'_Well, gee, this is the army right'_

But just to make matters worst a figure approached them, one that Misao hated beyond hell.

'_Oh no, not….'_

"Welcome all of you", said none other than Captain Saito himself.

'…_him…'_

"I am glad to say and hear that you all arrived …," he then looked at her and said "in one piece."

Miaso rolled her eyes at this, since she was so used to him by now.

"Well, follow me please as I shall show you to your tents, and no weasels..." Saito smirked and then walked along.

Misao just stuck her tongue out at him as he marched forward with the others. She followed along with them, while biting her nails. She always did that when she was nervous…..

'_Great, another smelly camp here I go'

* * *

_

Well, hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. It's just that I was grounded for a while, which happens quite often so don't be so surprised when it does. But anyways, back to the story. I know, I know, it's short and all, but this was again a better place to end it. I know I owe you guys more than this; it's just that I'm busy and tired so please to kill me. Or if you will, just wait till I'm done typing the story. So even thought I know I don't deserve it, I hope I do get some reviews.

Also, I THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!


	6. Chapter 6

R-05280

By: Kelli St. Pierre………….sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin……..

* * *

Chapter 6: "Right at home" 

"Hey, watch it lady!"

"Oh yeah, make me!"

It has already been two days here, and Misao practically hated it. She felt as if she were on one of those television dramas like survivor and all. When she first got there, it wasn't all bad. The cabin she stayed in had four bunk beds (which makes eight beds) and it had a small wooden desk with a chair. It wasn't the best thing actually, it was probably the most disgusting and smelly place she's been in.

And speaking about smelly, there were no toilets in the cabins which freaked Misao out totally. Right when she found out, she stomped over to the head of this camp, none other than Saito himself. As he was in _his_ own cabin.

"Hey!" Misao barked off at Saito, who just calmly sat back in his chair and lit a cigarette.

"What is it now weasel? Coughed a hairball?" Saito remarked as Misao slammed the cabin door and stomped over to his desk.

"Very funny, but why aren't there any toilets around here!" Misao exploded.

"Cause they are not needed weasel. I don't know if anyone told you weasel, but this is the army and in here there is no luxury."

"What the hell do you mean there not needed! Hello! People need to shit and piss into something you know!"

Saito heaved a sigh and blew smoke in Misao's face, which got her even angrier.

"Weasel, have you ever been camping" Saito remarked.

What……..

'_What the hell does that have to do with this' _Misao thought.

"Ye_s,_ I've been camping before" Misao growled out of her teeth.

"Well, when you went camping with whatever _freaks_ you hang around with, did you see toilets hang from trees? So how did you do go to your thing when camping?" Saito finished.

"What! If you think I'm going to go shit in the middle of a smelly, disgusting desert, then you got another thing coming, and…." Misao trailed off as she saw something over in the corner that looked very much like…….

"Saito! Why the hell do you have a toilet!" Misao yelled.

A toilet, yes, and it was sitting right in the corner, as if it was mocking her.

"Yes, of course, all captains have them weasel" Saito said, while smirking.

"Well that's not fair! I want one!" Misao cried and yelled.

"Listen here weasel, once you mastered army training, gone into wars, shot dozens of people's heads off, got shot a couple of times, then you may have a toilet. And don't think about using mine either, I don't want any worms in my toilet."

Misao opened her mouth to say something then closed it as if she were a bubbling fish. She then stormed out that day, leaving the oh so called captain to himself. That incident was yesterday.

But, the good has not been told yet. What made Misao so happy in the miserable camp, was that the sexy-gorgeous-hunk-of god was not only at her camp, but in her cabin!

'_Let's see, I believe it was Aoshi'_ Misao thought to herself.

Though, she practically never got to see him, she only saw him when he got up in the morning. She never saw him at night for who knows why and was always in bed earlier than when he got in the cabin. Today wasn't that special either as the sun was beginning to set, basically, she had to do all handy work. She decided to head back to her cabin so she wasn't left behind for dinner.

That's another thing, dinner. Misao learned from these pasted two days what dinner was about. Ever heard the phrase, 'You snooze, you loose', and yea well that pretty much described dinner. But Misao was used to this kind of dinner, since it always happened back at home with Jiya and the others. Of course Misao would beat everyone to it and Jiya would be last with the scraps.

But Misao never came for the food, she came because this was the second time she could see Aoshi, though he's always at a different table each time. Basically what our, _kitchen _or _cafeteria_ you might say, was just a bunch of wooden crooked benches (about twenty) that could fit probably fit around eight people with four on each side. The supper was the same as usual, some soup that she never heard of nor tasted, which was so gross and smelly.

This dinner, she sat on a bench that was exactly vertical to where Aoshi was sitting. She opened her mouth and stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Sure he was about two tables away, but she wasn't complaining. Usually, she would have to search for him with a pair of binoculars.

"He's pretty good looking" a female voice said.

That voice….it sounds so familiar, yet startling since it interrupted her staring time with Aoshi. She turned around and saw none other than Karou smiling at her.

"Oh my god, Karou, what are you doing here?" Misao said happily. There were no girls here and she was thrilled. It's not that she ain't good with guys, it's just that the guys here are complete strangers to her, never mind rude.

"This is my camp, I actually though I was the only girl here" Karou sighed and sat down at Misao's right side.

"Oh my god, you have no idea how much I've been thinking of that as well" Misao said as they both laughed. Then, something poked Misao's mind…..

"Hey Karou, where's Sano?"

"Where do you think?" Karou said as she pointed he finger towards the soup bin and there he was. He looked rather angry at the guy for some odd reason as he looked to be yelling, but couldn't make it out what he was saying.

"What do you think he's doing?" Misao asked.

"Probably asking for more soup" Karou sighed

And he was……..

"Come on, please, just one more bowl!" Sano yelled out," I'm starving here!

"Sorry, but one soup per person" the man said sternly as he was getting tired of this as he sweat dropped anime style. Though, Sano just made a very anime style angry face as he walked or, stomped, off towards Karou.

"Can you believe that guy, he's so inconsiderate!" Sano bellowed, "He won't even give seconds, besides who's going to want anymore anyway, it's shitty soup as it is."

"You see, what did I tell you" Karou giggled as Misao did to. Sano of course, didn't know what the laughter was about as he had a blank face on. Sano then shrugged his shoulders and sat vertically across from Karou.

"So weasel girl, it's nice to see you again, I guess" Sano said as he eyed her food.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me a weasel!" Misao barked, though he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was just eyeing her food. Karou saw this and took him by the ear and smacked him.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that missy it hurt!" Sano yelled out in pain.

"Cause you're a pig who doesn't know when to stop!" Karou yelled back.

"Oh if he wants it so bad take it, besides, I'm not even hungry" Misao said as she passed him the soup.

"Alright! Weasel, you're the best!" Sano cried as he shoved his face in the bowl and devoured it. Karou just out her head down as she was quite used to this.

Misao laughed her head off as it reminded her of when Jiya was hungry and was always last to eat.

"So Karou, how did you ever meet up with Sano?" Misao asked.

"Oh god, we met a long time ago, like in kindergarten" Karou said as she looked in deep thought," yes, I remember, it was cause I remember how the kids would try and bully me. I kicked all their asses and Sano saw this and told me he was surprised. He was supposedly the toughest kid there and nobody bothered him."

"Well that I can't see" Misao remarked as she saw Sano licking the bowl now for anything left in it.

"Well, anyways, he said he liked me because of my toughness and we became friends. We never got into anything deeper than that because he was like a brother to me and I a sister to him. He took care of me when I was in trouble or when I was hurt. Especially when my father went, at that time I was only twelve. My mother went when she had me. My dad never went into details in it because it hurt him so much."

"Hey, I know how you feel. I lost my parents to, but I was young when that happened. Probably around two when they got in a car accident, I really don't remember them that much since Jiya and the others took care of me from then."

"That's so sad, I guess we have a lot in common then" Karu said cheerfully as Misao smiled as well. Sano just looked at one to the other as he had missed the whole thing. The girls laughed as a loud bell was heard throughout the camp.

"Oh dang, its already time to go already" Misao sighed as she got up.

"Yea, usually I always wait till it rings" Karou said as she got up as well with Sano.

"Ditto", Misao laughed as Karou laughed with her.

"Alright, let's meet here tomorrow when it's morning okay?" Karou asked.

"Of course, what better things so I have to do anyways," Misao laughed as she walked away waving goodbye. She really did love their company, even if it did cost her from watching Aoshi. Speaking of Aoshi, were did he go to?

Misao looked back at the table that he was in and he wasn't there. He probably is doing whatever he did the other two nights. So Misao walked to her cabin as it was already dark out and had to watch were she was going. Once she entered the cabin, she stretched her arms as did the rest of the people in there as there was seven other people. Misao was thankful and wasn't on bottom, she really didn't trust these guys and felt safer on top. Misao climbed to her bed as she started to fall asleep. But a noise from outside brought her out from going to dream world.

'_Grrr, stupid raccoons, wait a minute. Raccoons don't live in deserts."_

Curiosity got the best of Misao as she climbed down the ladder and opened the door outside. She went around the house to see a figure all curled up around a wooden board. When she walked closer, she noticed the figure's leg was stuck in with nails threw the leg as blood was coming out. It seemed this figure must have had stepped on it without looking.

"Hey, you, with the leg problem" Misao whispered so he could hear. Okay, maybe whispering you with the leg problem wasn't the best choice, but she didn't know what to do she's never been in this situation.

The figure stood on shaky legs as it was about to fall again, but Misao ran and caught the figure before it did. Misao put the figure on her shoulder to carry it to a medical place. She noticed he was extremely tall, which made it more difficult.

"Misao" the raspy breath said.

'_Hey I now that voice, it can't be who I think it is…..'_

"Aoshi?" Misao questioned.

Soon enough, was Misao was in the moon light, she saw that Aoshi was the figure. She could tell he was in pain in his eyes, but not in his face.

"Why are you out here Misao?" Aoshi asked, a little bit of pain in his voice.

"I heard a noise and decided to check" Misao said as she felt she was going to cry. His leg was all in thick blood as trail was made by it, with little nails in his leg.

"We have to get these out right away", Misao panicked, but felt a cool hand on her shoulder as she looked at Aoshi, who was also looking at her.

"Misao, listen to me, go back in the cabin-"

"But what about you, I can't leave you here to die Aoshi", Misao said frantically.

"I know Misao, so listen", Aoshi said calmly, "Go back to the cabin and _then_ go under me bed and you will see a box. Grab it and come back out."

"Oh," was all Misao said as she raced inside to help Aoshi.

* * *

An hour has gone by and Aoshi and Misao are now in the cabin next to the desk. Aoshi was in the chair as Misao was standing next to him. They had just finished all the bloody mess and bandaged him up with what was in the box. She also able to get all of those dreadful nails out of his body. 

"Misao"

"Yea…"

"Thank you….for my leg…." Aoshi said slowly, yet a little husky.

"Well…no…no problem, all part of being in the army right", Misao said confidently.

"It's late, its best if we go to bed now so we don't get in trouble" Aoshi replied.

"Well, wait, can I ask you something" Misao shyly asked.

"Yes"

"Why, were you out there tonight and all those other nights?

Aoshi stood up and sat on his bead, which was on bottom, and replied…

"I was told by Captain Saito that I was to be patrolling the area"

That damned captain, Misao really wished that something could happen to him. For him to just be shot or something, cause he just always makes it worse. It was all because of _him _that she didn't get to see Aoshi at all. And it was because of _him _that Aoshi got hurt.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking but maybe…if you want to….you could join us with me and…my friends for dinner tomorrow…." Misao asked nervously.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Aoshi said with an eyebrow. Misao blushed totally and waved her hands up and was saying…..

"No…that….that….was not what I meant at all"

"Well, whatever it may be, I accepted", Aoshi said, as for Misao, she was doing jumping jacks inside her body.

"Well, um, good night then" Misao said as she walked over to her bed and climbed up while hearing Aoshi say good night to her. When Misao got in her bed, she noticed that something was on her pillow. She picked it up and noticed that it was a crane.

'_Now how did that get here?'_

Misao shrugged her shoulders and fell asleep as she put the crane in her pocket. From the other side of the room, a smile could be seen on Aoshi's face as his thoughts were……

'_Hmm, Misao, you are truly a strange and yet beautiful person I've met here. And whether I choose to believe it or not, I truly did enjoy you touching my leg, as well as………._

…_..me falling in love with you……

* * *

_

Well, that was probably broke the record of words I've done. I hope this makes up for all the waiting and short chapters I've done. I'm still a little iffy on what might happen next chapter. I'm not sure, but there might be angst in the next one or the one after, cause so far, I don't really don't have any of it in my story so I think I'll try to fit it in next chapter. And if you want, you can voice out your opinions to me and I'll gladly appreciate it. AND THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF MY REVEIWERS!


	7. Chapter 7

R-05280

By: Kelli St. Pierre…………sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin………..

* * *

Chapter 8: "Trouble sweeps in"

"Oh my god"!

"What happened"!

'_Grrr, can't you people shut up I'm trying to sleep here!' _Misao thought to herself as she rolled over her bed, trying to block out the yells and commotion. She grabbed her pillow and shoved it towards her ears to block it out, but it was no use. Misao frustrated, she rubbed her eyes to get all of the sleepy stuff out and looked around in her cabin. She noticed that no one was in the room at all as all the beds and blankets were messed up. The commotion was still going on as Misao climbed down the ladder.

'_If you can't beat them, join them I guess' _Misao thought angrily as she opened the door.

She was welcomed by the sun hitting on her face and the local yelling at she pinpointed the whole commotion group. She ran over and tried to move past people, but they just shoved her back to the ground.

'_Well, so much for having manners'_

Misao then tried to jump and see over the people's heads. All she was able to see was three people carrying what looked to be a person, but couldn't make out who as they were a little to far away. But she did notice that Saito was one of the people maybe not carrying them, but the person who was standing right in front of the crowd.

"Alright listen up" Saito spoke sternly," There's no need to worry, he'll be fine in a couple of days so get lost and get back to work."

Then Saito smiled and added…..

"And that goes for _weasels_ to"

Everyone was confused with what he meant but walked away anyway. But as for Misao, she was just shaking in anger and was just about to stomp right towards him until someone bumped into her. She fell to the ground once again for the billionth time since she went into this thing and was welcomed by a hand. She looked up to see that it was just another ordinary guy but instead of being rude, he held his hand out to her.

'_Finally, someone with some manners here'_

She reluctantly grabbed his hand as he pulled her up in no problem. Misao was wiping the dust from her uniform while she was saying………

"Thank you so much, I actually thought there was no one in this stupid place that had manners."

"That's alright" the man said as he looked to see if she was alright.

"God, talk about a commotion uh. Man I wonder what happened to him" Misao said mainly to herself than the guy.

"Hmm, well, I really don't know the guy, but I do know that he was one of the lookouts last night and that early morning he stepped on a bomb"

"That's terrible" Misao said sadly," Do you think it was those…um….um…."

"Iraqis"

"Yea, that's it, do you think they were responsible for this?"

The man looked at Misao blankly but replied…..

"Of course, they are known for mainly there mine bombs and some other sneaky shit"

Misao then cringed a little at hearing that. She never knew that these people called _Iraqis _were some bomb like people. She didn't even know there were hidden bombs here or around here. What happens if she stepped on one?

'_Alright Misao, lets not go there…'_

"Oh is that right, well, that's not cool", Misao replied back.

"Yea, poor fellow, he looked so young to and probably didn't even know", the man replied with a little sorrow in his voice.

"Really", Misao asked curious.

"Yea, I couldn't get much of his looks, all I saw was that he had brown hair and kind of a tall form, if you ask me, he kind of looked like a rooster head"

"Oh well tha-" Misao stopped short as her brain processed what he said.

'_Wait a minute; I know a rooster head……SANO!'_

Misao then ran off towards where they were carrying him as the man she was talking to just ignored it and walked away. Misao ran as fast as she could as she came to a stop at a small looking building. She marched on the steps and stormed right threw the door, surprising the entire look like doctors in the room. The only person who didn't jump was the man sitting in a chair with a cigarette to his lips.

'_Figures you'd be here'_

"Didn't I make it clear that people and _weasels_ were to go away" Saito said coolly as he smoked his cigarette and blew it in her face, which made her angrier.

"Listen _captain _Saito, I just want to see if this person is who I think it is" Misao said, trying to say it the most politely she could. This only made Saito's smile larger as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and replied back…..

"And if it is? What will you do about it?"

"I would hope you would let me stay for a bit to look after him" Misao said threw clenched teeth.

"Tell me weasel, is the person you think it is rooster head by any chance", Saito said smoothly as Misao had her mouth open though no words coming out. Saito took joy in this as she continued to look appalled.

'_It….it is Sano….'_

Misao gulped as she closed her eyes and said slowly….

"Can…I see him"

Saito thought about this for a moment and looked back at the body that was on the table with a sheet over him. He then looked back at her and could tell she was thinking, no, knowing he was going to say no to her. This brought a smile to his face once more as he replied coolly…..

"Fine"

Big huge blue eyes were looking extremely shocked at Saito as he just calmly smoked his cigarette. Misao just opened her mouth back and forth, trying to form words and only capable of saying……

"…Thanks…"

She'll never know why he was nice to her then. Maybe he was planning a surprise for her she didn't see coming, or maybe he just wanted to be unpredictable, or maybe he just wants to be friends with her….

'_Okay, now there's a scary thought…'_

Whatever the god known reason may be, she walked over to the covered body on the table and slightly pulled it down so she could see his face. Luck was on her side today as she didn't see any form of injuries on his face. She just saw his calm face as he was now in slumber. She pulled the blanket down lower to see his chest and now was when luck left her. There were huge burn marks all over his chest, some were even black. She fought her best not to cry as she didn't want to show Saito how much of a baby she was when seeing this type of thing. No, she must be strong; if not for her then for Sano.

Once she calmed herself down, she then had enough of this blanket as she ripped it off his body with one pull and saw that he was missing a piece of his right leg as there was a lot of dried blood there with a bandage on it. But that's not all she noticed, with a shriek she threw the blanket back on him and turned around glaring daggers at Saito as he smirked.

'_He knew the whole time, so he was planning a trap!'_

"Saito, he's naked!" Misao yelled at him with an accusing finger pointed at him.

"And, I see nothing wrong with it"

"Nothing wrong with it!"

Saito continued to smirk as he then had an evil glint in his eyes. He got up and walked over to her, which scared the creeps out of Misao.

"You know weasel, you always complain about everything" Saito started," And so, I have decided that since one of my lookouts is out for awhile that maybe…"

'_Oh no, he can't possibly thinking what I'm thinking'_

"From now on, you replace his position until he is able to come back", Saito finished with an evil smile as Misao was horrified.

"Oh god no, please Saito, you can't make me do this", Misao wailed.

"I see why not"

"Well I do, there's animals out there that poisonous. And also….there are bomb's out there…and….what about my beauty sleep!"

"Well that is not in your hands weasel, you are to keep lookout from 8:00 to 12:00." Saito replied with his arms folded on top of one another.

"God, and I though you couldn't be any more evil" Misao replied angrily.

"You better suck it up, and by the way, do not both with Shinomori's patrol weasel"

Misao went to open her mouth to protest, but Saito put his two fingers on her lips and turned her around to face the door. He put his mouth to her ear as he whispered his final words…..

"Better start moving weasel, because today for you is going to be a long one"

* * *

It was late afternoon as Misao was heading towards her lunch bench with her so called supper in her hands. She sat were she was yesterday as she began to blow on her soup. She looked ahead to see that Aoshi wasn't there were he usually was.

"Misao"

Misao looked up to actually see Aoshi standing above her with his own soup. Misao looked puzzled to see him here and it seemed Aoshi saw this.

"I was wondering where I should sit since you were the one who invited me" Aoshi said smoothly.

'_I crap I forgot about that'_

"Oh yea, I'm so sorry it's just there's been a lot on my mind" Misao breathed out.

"Really, care to tell"

" Sure well-" But Misao was cut off as she heard her name being called.

"Misao!"

Misao turned around to meet Karou and saw that her eyes were wet from crying. Misao got up and rapped her in a huge hug as Karou hugged her back tightly, as Aoshi just stared at them blankly. They both sat down as Aoshi had sat across from Misao.

"Now do you care to tell me what's going on?" Aoshi asked quietly.

"Well, basically Sano, the rooster head, stepped on a bomb when he was on patrol" Misao said quietly back as Karou had her head down.

"Oh, so that was the person from this morning then" Aoshi asked.

"Yea, so Karou, how did you ever find out?"

Karou sniffed her stuffy nose and brought her head to reply slowly…..

"Well, when I got up I didn't see him in the cabin and I heard the commotion going on but ignored it. During the day we usually work together, but today he wasn't there at all and I didn't see him all day. And just an hour later, I heard people talking and they said that the person looked like a rooster head and all and that's when I figured it out."

Misao patted Karou on the back as she started to shake uncontrollably. Aoshi watched with saddened eyes as he tried to think of something to do.

"There, there Karou, he's okay I saw him today," Misao said. Right when she said that though Karou's face was up in a second with hope in her eyes.

"You were…..how is he?" Karou asked.

"The doctors say he's fine and that it'll take awhile to heal. Also, he did get seriously burned on his chest and lost a little of his right leg. But his face has no injuries at all, so he still has that rooster head face."

Karou laughed at the last part as the bell rang throughout the camp. Misao and them got up and said there good bye's to each other.

"Karou you take care of yourself and maybe I'll be able to ask Saito if I can bring you with me since he and I made a deal" Misao said to Karou.

Karou made a puzzled face at the 'deal' part but ignored it and walked away as she waved. Misao waved back at Karou as she turned to face Aoshi.

"So, shall we go to our cabin now" Aoshi asked.

"Well actually I can't go to the cabin since Saito gave me position of lookout in Sano's place" Misao said angrily.

"Really, well it so happens that Saito actually resigned me from lookout just today, so I guess we kind of switch spots don't we." Aoshi said.

"Yea……we do.." Misao said angrily. That was when she and Aoshi went there own ways as he went into the cabin and as Misao walked on to where Saito told her to go. Once she was there, she just stood and just watched out……which was really boring. All she saw was desert as it was dark out.

And that wasn't what was on her mind, it was the fact that Saito purposely told Aoshi to not patrol just because she was.

"_And do not bother Shinomori's patrol weasel"_

God, the words echoed in her head over and over again as she felt like she wanted to break something. Forgot the favor he gave her, he was down right evil. She wouldn't be surprised if he were the devil, at least it would make sense. But at least she got to make a deal with him that she told about to Karou. Basically if she was to do this patrol thing that she was to visit Sano anytime she wanted which was great. Saito also gave some cool stuff for patrolling like binoculars and a pocket knife. But it still wasn't worth standing out here in the cold with nothing to do but look.

'_This is going to be a long night'_

* * *

Well, that's for this chapter. Poor Sano I know but it had to be someone and I thought it was for the best. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it's just that summer's coming and I'm more busy than usual so they might take longer than they usual do. So please read and review……AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! 


	8. Chapter 8

R-05280

By: Kelli St. Pierre……………..sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin……….

* * *

Chapter 8: "Got my kiss"………

The tossing of sheets was heard through the cabin as Misao was changing her position every so often in her bed. As much as she tried though, she could not go back to sleep. Misao lay exhausted looking up at the ceiling as pain takes over her toe. Basically last night at the end of her 'night patrol' thanks to Saito, she managed to step on a pocket knife in her cabin that made a cut on her toe.

'_Grrrr, stupid men and their stupid knives……I mean, I could have died from that thing',_ Misao thought to herself as she started getting down her bed as slowly as possible to not disturb the sleepers. Once Misao got to the floor she quietly tip toed out of there and opened the door. She noticed that it must have been pretty early as there was just a tiny crack to see. But that didn't stop her as she shut the door carefully and started to walk outside.

'_Hmmm, well, it's not like there's much to do here…..I could always visit Sano…..to bad Kaoru isn't here…'_

Misao then frowned as she recalled her how her friend felt yesterday. Misao had never really seen or been in those situations often, but when she saw Kaoru like that it was as if her heart weighed a hundred pounds. But Misao was determined to get Sano back and for everything to be alright again.

Misao though was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't hear, nor see, the figure behind her. The figure lifted its hand to Misao's shoulder as Misao looked as if she got electrocuted. She wiped around to find none other than Aoshi slightly grinning as he was sure he scared her.

"Aoshi, what are you doing here?" Misao asked, with a little blush on her cheeks.

"The same could be said of you" Aoshi replied back smoothly.

"Yeah…..well….you can at least say 'hi' or 'hey Misao' instead of sneaking on people like that" Misao replied breathlessly.

"Oh, so now I was sneaking on you"

"Um, gee, when a person walks behind you real quiet and doesn't say anything…..that usually means that their sneaking on you"

"Well, maybe I was following you" Aoshi replied with his still cool voice.

"But….but that's the same thing!" Misao whispered loudly to him. But he didn't reply back, instead, he just walked on to the direction she was walking. Misao took this as an 'I'm-better-than-you-and-don't-have-to-answer' reply. This made Misao angrier as she whispered loudly……

"Hey you get over here!'

Misao walked fast to get him and once she caught up with him, he looked at her and said…..

"Well, now who's doing the sneaking?"

"What! I wasn't sneaking on you" Misao replied angry.

"Well Misao, when a person walks behind you real quiet and doesn't say anything…..that usually means that their sneaking on you" Aoshi replied smoothly as he mimicked her from before.

"You are an evil man Aoshi, you know that"

Aoshi didn't say anything but continued to walk, though not as fast as before, as Misao walks with him. She notices it has gotten hotter than it was before, but not too bad. She looks at Aoshi out of the corner of her eye and finds him walking with his eyes closed.

"Do you always do that?" Misao asked curiously. Aoshi opened one of his eyes to look at her, then opens both and replies back…..

"Do what?"

"Close your eyes when you walk"

"Sometimes, usually when I try to relax I do"

Misao really didn't understand why, if he wanted to relax…..why not sit down and sleep or just lie down and doze off. To her, walking would make you more tired than relax.

"Oh, well, I guess we all habits that we do", Misao replied, "Like whenever I get into trouble or nervous, I usually bite my lip."

"Does that happen often?" Aoshi asked curiously, not noticing that his hand was a little closer to Misao's.

"Well, at my home yea. You can say that I'm pretty much a troublemaker", Misao said proudly.

"Well, you sure proved it here" Aoshi replied, mainly to himself, but Misao heard it and questioned him.

"What do mean I 'proved' it here?"

"Well, not many girls would fight with men twice their age. And most girls wouldn't dare pick fights with captains, especially captain Saitou"

"Oh come on, you mean that girl. Please, I can handle him easily" Misao replied as she snickered at picturing Saitou a girl, "And besides, it's not like I had choice you know"

"Oh really" Aoshi replied, gaining back his smooth voice.

"Yea, when I was you my parents died and all I had was the people of my dad's friends to look after me. In school kids would always pick on me, but I just kicked all their buts and got detentions. And then in about the second grade I met my only friend I ever had until now, which was Tae."

"It seems you had a tough childhood growing up" Aoshi replied with a hint of sadness.

"Well, what about you, was you childhood like?" Misao asked curiously.

"I…well…you never answered my question from before, why are you out here?"

"Oh, just to take a walk and to visit Sano" Misao replied as she noticed he avoided her question. Obviously there must have been something troubling him about his past that he doesn't want to tell her.

'_That's fine, I can wait till he's ready to tell me……though I am mad that I told him of my past but he didn't tell me…'_

Misao then noticed that they were already at where Sano was. A little smile rested on her face as the awkward silence that fell on them would vanish.

"Alright, where here finally" Misao replied happily, as Aoshi just walked ahead and opened the wooden door for both of them. Misao entered first as Aoshi followed behind her and closed the door. There was no source of light to be found, which meant that they would have to see in this dark room. Though it wasn't to dark that they couldn't see anything as the sun was little higher up.

But Misao never cared for the light, all she cared about was the body on the table with a sheet covering it up to it's neck.

'_Poor Sano…don't worry, I'll help you get out of this. Next time I'll also bring Kaoru so she can see you…..and I'm also going to bring you clothes next time' _

Misao watched as Sano was breathing smoothly as his chest was rising up and down a little. Aoshi came next to Misao to look him over; she didn't see any reaction in his eyes as he looked over Sano. But what was different than before was that the burn marks where covered in bandages, which was better than what Misao saw since there were no bandages when she saw him.

"He is in bad shape" Aoshi whispered softly as he put a hand to the cloth as if to reach him, "But I'm positive he will make it"

Misao smiled at Aoshi who in return looked at her then at his hand. Misao followed his eyes and immediately blushed. Misao's left hand and Aoshi's right were on top of each other with Aoshi's on top. Misao expected for him to move his hand, but instead, curled his hand to Misao's as their fingers laced together.

"Misao" Aoshi whispered softly, "Ever since I met you, I have had feelings that I though I never had in me."

As Aoshi was speaking, Misao was losing herself in his eyes as he started to lean more close to her. Aoshi's other hand was now at Misao's right cheek, softly caressing it as his face drifted closer to it. Misao closed her eyes as she also lean closer to Aoshi. Their lips were just centimeters away until…….

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Aoshi and Misao quickly broke apart as their hand let go of one another's. Misao knew this voice from anywhere and knew what to expect as she saw none other than captain Saitou himself, standing there with a cigarette. He looked amused at the situation as he calmly took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke that flew towards the two.

"It's to see you shinomori" Saitou said smoothly, Aoshi however just stood up straight and looked towards Misao.

"I have to go, I'll see you at dinner" And with that, Aoshi left swiftly out the door as if nothing had happen. And while all of this was happening, Misao was left dumbstruck as just two seconds ago Aoshi was just about to kiss her, and now she is left with the so called 'girl' as she called him.

"Weasel, I gave you the privilege of coming here to visit your friend," Saitou said sternly, "This is not a place for a make out session"

Whatever Misao was thinking just totally left her mind as she then grew angry at Saitou as her brain processed everything.

'_Grrr! That big huge dickhead just ruined the best moment in my life and just when I was about to be kissed by the hottest guy ever, he comes along and ruins it!'_

"What the hell are you doing here Saitou?" Misao yelled, not caring about how loud she was. Saitou then turned his serious face into a grin.

"Weasel, you better watch who you are talking to here, you are not in any position to order me or ask me questions"

"Yea well you just ruined the best moment of my life!" Misao yelled back as Saitou now smiled. Right now Saitou could say anything at this moment and Misao would believe it since she is so angry, even if he said a purple elephant was outside she would believe it and Saitou knows this to.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should of known that there isn't anything better than kissing Icicle's lips….oh silly me" Saitou replied sarcastically as he pretended to be wounded as he held his heart. Misao just stuck her tongue out and left without saying another word.

* * *

All day for Misao was pretty much hell every since this morning. Once she left that place, she had to do practice training all day. They made her run all around the camp because of what they call 'exercises' and then they made her do push up's and all other crap as the sun was beating on her.

'_Stupid army crap, why the hell did I have to run around the whole camp eight times…..and it was not for that lame excuse of 'exercises'….'_

But the good news was that it was dinner and everything would cool down, or she would anyway. Misao got her bowl of what they call 'soup' and sat down where she always sat. It figures she always got here first, not that she's complaining or anything. Misao blew on her soup and stirred it a little with her spoon. Once it was cool enough, she scooped some up and ate some. At the moment the soup touch her tastes buds, she felt like puking.

'_Yuck! What the hell kind of soup is this! It's not like the other ones are perfect or anything, but this soup is just gross! Even dogs eat better than this!'_

"Yuck this is so gross, I think I'll make it without one bowl of soup" Misao said to herself.

"Oh it's not that bad"

Misao made a 'eh' noise and turned around stunned that she heard a voice and also for the fact that someone said this soup was actually not bad. But what Misao met was a pair of ice blue eyes as Aoshi stood behind her with his soup in his hands. Just seeing him made her blush instantly as he calmly sat down next to her and began to blow on his soup.

"What do you mean 'not bad', this is horrible" Misao said desperately as she tried to fight the blush that was coming. Aoshi continued to blow on his soup as he scooped some up and ate some while saying……

"I've had worse"

"Oh please, there's nothing worse than this"

Aoshi just grinned as he continued to put eat the horrible soup. Aoshi looked towards Misao from the corner of his eye and saw her frowning slightly. Aoshi sighed and put his food down as he said to her…..

"Misao, I am sorry that I left like that"

Misao pretended she didn't care as she said while stirring her soup……

"Hmm, well, it's alright…..i guess it's a guy thing"

"No, it's not a guy thing Misao" Aoshi said softly, "It's just that Saitou gave me the eye."

Misao just looked at Aoshi as if he were on crack or something. Aoshi saw this and sighed slightly while saying…..

"In the army, as you should know, that we were not only trained physically, but mentally as well. They say we should know what our leaders want us to do without telling us but instead giving out signals. Saitou gave me the eye saying he wanted to talk to you personally and to me later"

Misao really didn't know what Aoshi was talking about since she never did any army training. She wasn't even sure he was telling her the truth, even though it sounded true since that would smart and also cool to train people signals to tell them to do something without telling them. Also Saitou did warn her about that whole situation, in some sense.

"So what did he say to you" Misao asked, now interested in what he was saying.

"He told me to not fall into those matters again basically. It's another rule in the army, there is not to be any physical interactions between comrades in war, as you should know."

"Yeah…..as I should know" Misao lied.

"But do not get me wrong Misao, I am however not sorry for what I said to you cause what I said was true." Aoshi replied softly as he cupped her cheek. Misao thought he was going to kiss her again but instead they were interrupted again by……

"Hey Misao!"

Misao and Aoshi once again broke apart to see Kaoru there with a smile on her face. But she wasn't alone as a red head was with her as well, also with a soup in his hands. The red head didn't seem all that dangerous, he looked like he was in his twenties and had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Hey Kaoru, who is this you brought along?" Misao asked curiously. Kaoru just giggled as she replied…..

"This is Kenshin, I met down where they made me do push up's and all other shit" Kaoru replied happily.

"Sheesh Kaoru, you make it sound like you found a dog"

"Oro!"

Everyone, besides Kaoru, looked at Kenshin strangely as if he were growing a second head. Kaoru giggled again as they both took seats opposite from them….

"Oh don't mind that, he does that all the time"

"What does 'oro' mean anyway kenshin" Misao asked.

"This one does not know himself that I don't" Kenshin replied with that stupid smile on his face.

Misao just gave him a blank look as she stirred her bowl once more. Her soup was already cold so she wasn't going to eat so she pushed it away from her a bit as she had something on her mind.

'_Alright come on what was it…..I was suppose to tell Kaoru something….Oh yea!'_

"Hey Kaoru, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to visit Sano with me tomorrow, since I'm allowed to bring some people with me." Misao asked happily.

"Really, I'd love to….but, is it okay if Kenshin comes" Kaoru asked shyly.

"No problem, just make sure you guys don't make out or anything cause Saitou will get angry"

"But how do you know he'll get angry?" Kaoru asked as Misao blushed.

"Um…well, cause he told me" Misao lied.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter since I wasn't even planning on that," Kaoru said, "So Kenshin, do you mind going?"

"Of course not Kaoru, that I don't" Kenshin replied with a smile on his face.

Just then a cart came by with a man pushing it as he stopped at their table and replied to them….

"Is there a resident here named, 05280?"

"Oh, that's me…..why?" Misao asked cautiously, she wasn't sure if this was good or bad, hopefully good….she couldn't deal with anything more bad.

"Oh, its nothing, it's just that you got mail" The man replied as he handed her an envelope and then strolled away with the cart. Misao opened up the envelope slowly as the others watched her as well. Inside were two letters, she took one of them and opened it up. What she saw made her want to cry so bad……

_Dear my little precious angel Misao,_

…_..WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT! Look Misao, we all know you want to save your father's restaurant, but this is just out of control! You haven't done anything this crazy ever since the time you went into the boy's bathroom and squirted ketchup everywhere!_

'_Okay Jiya, I really didn't need you to remind me of that…'_

"You squirted ketchup all over the boy's bathroom?" Aoshi asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, when I was nine….that's Jiya forgot to put in there" Misao said angry as she continued to read on….

_Misao, even though your not good with taking orders to men….or for anyone in that matter, try to be reasonable and don't cause TROUBLE! But most importantly, stay safe….._

_Sincerely, Jiya, Shiro, Kuro, Okon, Omasu_

_P.S…..Misao don't get your clothes dirty…… (Okon and Omasu)_

Misao then folded the letter and put it back into the envelope, there was still one more letter but just as she was about to open it, the bell rang.

'_Looks like I'll read it some other time…'_

Everyone started packing up as Misao and everyone got up and said there good byes to each other. Kaoru and Kenshin went down one way as Misao and Aoshi went the opposite.

As Misao and Aoshi start walking towards their cabin, it starts to grow darker as the sun goes down slowly. They continue walking as the cabin comes into view. Aoshi looks over at Misao and says……

"So it seems Kaoru found somebody didn't she"

Misao looked over and smile as she replied back…..

"Yea and I don't think she cried or even mention Sano once, which is a plus"

Aoshi and Misao entered the cabin as they took off their boots and walked inside as to make sure they don't disturb the people in bed. They both make their way towards the window as they both look out it together. Aoshi looks towards Misao he replies….

"My childhood was not a happy one also…"

Misao gasped as he was going to tell her of his childhood that he didn't tell her before…

"When I was little, my parents also died and I was left with my uncle, who disliked kids. He never talked nor did much for me except raised me and sign me up for this as he told me this would prove I was a man. When I was fourteen I met four friends that were dear to me, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and shikijou."

Misao saw him close his eyes as sweat starts forming on his face, as he looks to be in pain.

"By the time I was eighteen, my four loyal friends and I were in the army and were on a mission with about two hundred other soldiers. Even then my captain was Captain Saitou and led us into Russia cause of some nuclear bomb problem; we weren't filled in on the details. However on the way there, there were Russians who saw us coming and began to shoot at us before we were ready. I got hit on the knees and wasn't able to get back up."

She saw now that there was a lot of sweat on him as if he were there now, reliving the moment again.

"I thought it was the end for me as I saw their guns pointed at me as gun shots and splatter of blood was heard everywhere. And before I knew what was happening, I….opened my eyes cause I heard the shots that were coming at me…..but felt no pain…..and I opened my eyes to see shikijou in front of me as he fell to the ground lifeless. Then I saw Hyottoko and Beshimi try to grab their attention as they had their guns and began shooting them. But they got to them first and killed them, and then Hannya came out of nowhere and took his gun and shot one of them. But the other one was alive and they both shot each other at the same time…..and both were direct hits to the heart….."

"Aoshi…." Was all Misao was able to say as fingers were pressed against her lips.

"Don't Misao, I don't need your pity….all I need is…" Aoshi leaned forward until his face was centimeters away from hers as he whispered…

"You"

Lips claimed over Misao as she wrapped her hands around his neck, while Aoshi's hands were at her waist. The kiss was gentle as aoshi moved his hands to her face to cup her cheeks. The kiss was over as fast as it started as they both were regaining their breaths. Aoshi was first to regain his as he said softly…..

"Aren't you……. supposed to be… outside on patrol"

Misao totally forgot that she had that stupid patrol job that Saitou gave her. She was still regaining her breath has she said quietly….

"Yeah, I guess I kind of……forgot..."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes as Misao looked out the window and saw what looked to be a star, or in Misao's opinion, the North Star since it was the brightest.

"Hey Aoshi, look how pretty the north star is out here" Misao whispered, as Aoshi moved closed to the window. Aoshi looked outside towards the star as Misao watched him look at it, hoping to see a smile on his face. But what she got was the opposite, instead, the look of horror was on his face as he flashed around and was yelling…..

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! WAKE UP! COME ON!"

"Aoshi what are you doing what is it!" Misao yelled to Aoshi as everyone in the cabin was jolted awake wondering what was going on….

"IT'S A BOMB!"

* * *

Well that's that. I thought this was a pretty mean place to end it….. (Evil smile). I just hope you guys don't kill me for it. And really it was like a half bomb half missile. I just put bomb only cause I thought it would be cooler if he yelled bomb them missile.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!...:)


	9. The beginning of the end

R-05280

By: Kelli St. Pierre………..sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…..

* * *

Chapter 9: "The beginning of the end……"

The blazing sun rises over the mountains as its raise shines over bodies in blankets all scrunched up in one area. Some of the bodies start moving as some just moan and groan and fall back asleep. But one body in particular got up immediately.

Misao

She pulled the blanket off her and threw it in the sand she slept on. She quickly looked around to see everyone sleeping as the sun shines on her. She looks over to the camp, or what is left of it….

Everything was burnt, torn, and demolished as the once camp site turned into a death site. Everything was gone or pieces were only left. The whole area of sand the camp once was was all black and burnt. Even the dead bodies were still there, missing parts of their legs or arms, maybe even their stomachs. Or maybe all of then were blown away.

Misao closed her eyes as she tried not to puke, trying hard not to remember last night. Trying hard not to remember the screams she heard as she remembered the bombs hitting them. It was as if it was the fourth of July as bombs barely missed her by a few feet. She remembered how it felt to be thrown back by then as she must of flew back at least five feet each time.

As much as she tried not to remember it, her mind disobeyed her as the memories of last night came….

* * *

"_IT'S A BOMB!" Aoshi had yelled._

_Right when he yelled that, the ground shook as an explosion was heard, as well as screams. Aoshi and the others ran out threw the door as Misao was left their. She tried to stop Aoshi from going but was too late and was left alone as she ran out now. She was able to what looked to be shooting stars coming right towards the camp as she saw some hit and a ball of fire erupted right where they hit._

_Misao ran to find Aoshi as everyone was now awake and running for their lives, some tripping over each other as they all ran. Misao scanned over the whole area as the screams were getting louder. She could see the bombs hitting people as they screamed in agony, but their screaming was quickly cut off by the explosion and the fire that burst. And even the people, who didn't even get hit, got blown back by the explosives. Misao tried not to look and move her legs but she was glued their, she was glued and couldn't find the energy to move at all._

_But what Misao failed to realize was that a bomb was heading right for her and didn't see it coming. The bomb came sizzling towards her and right before it hit her, a figure grabbed her and jumped as the bomb came down and exploded. The figure rolled uncontrollably with Misao in its arms. Once they stopped rolling, Misao opened her eyes, not even aware they were closed, and gasped._

"_Aoshi!" Misao yelled loudly, trying her best to over power the noise of the explosions._

"_Are you all right!" Aoshi yelled just as loudly back, as his voice was beginning overpowered by the bombs also. Misao was only able to nod as her throat was to clogged up with smoke for her to talk, never mind breath as Aoshi looked her over. He looked over at her ankles and saw that they were red with a few scratches on them. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was her back. He saw that her uniform was wet all over her back as he put a hand on it and noticed it was warm._

_Blood_

_Aoshi's eyes were wide and Misao noticed this._

"_What's wrong!" Misao asked loudly as she could, as she was getting tired slightly._

"_Just hold still Misao" Aoshi yelled back._

_But right when Aoshi yelled that, Misao's eyes started closing a little as she collided with his chest. Aoshi quickly grabbed by the shoulders gently and looked her threw the eyes._

"_Misao, listen to me, you must stay awake!"_

"_Wha…alright….Aos..." Misao said slowly as her eyes slowly slid shut. Aoshi shook her again but she didn't stir. This was all Misao comprehended as Aoshi held her in his arms, as her world went black……

* * *

_

Misao slowly got up as she could, but then fell back down as her head felt like a feather. Misao hissed in pain as her back started aching. She never really saw what happened to her back, but knew it was probably serious. She was again tried getting up as she slowly stood on wobbly legs only to fall again. But she didn't fall on the hot sticky sand and instead, fell on a very warm body.

"You shouldn't be up you know"

Misao turned around to see Aoshi looking down at her, with a little concern in his eyes.

"I know, but I have to see Sano and make sure he's all right" Misao replied breathlessly.

"Well at least let me carry you to a place where you can try walking" Aoshi offered as people were everywhere and in Misao's condition, she would never make it and would probably end up falling on people instead. So she allowed Aoshi to carry her as he tip toed over the bodies as quietly as possible and to not get sand on them.

Once they were in walking range, he let her down carefully and tried to help her walk. It took her a couple of tries to get her mind and legs into focus, as she ended up only being able to walk slowly. Aoshi stood right at her side the whole way as they went for Sano's.

"So, what happened to the rest of them and you while I was unconscious?" Misao asked quietly.

"Basically that whole incident was a half an hour long, it was five minutes over after you went" Aoshi started, "People didn't even know it was over until Saitou blew his whistle loudly and announced that everyone to stay calm and to report that everyone to sleep in the area we were in."

"And as for me, I only have a couple of scratched and a few burn marks, nothing to serious, unlike you" Aoshi finished.

"There weren't many people out in that field when I woke up, I'd guess and say there were only about two to four hundred people their," Misao recalled quietly.

"Yes…..many people did…..go…during that battle" Aoshi said quietly.

"It's amazing isn't it, that so many people could die that quickly in just a half an hour" Misao remarked slowly and quietly.

"Yes, it is" Aoshi replied just as slowly.

"And it's thanks to you that I'm here" Misao said as she looked up at him.

"But it wasn't enough, as you can see" Aoshi said, as he looked away as if she'd hurt him with her eyes.

"You mustn't think like that Aoshi" Misao replied as she moved impossibly closer to her.

But before either could say anything else, they saw what looked to be two figures running from behind them as they heard their names being called out.

"Aoshi! Misao!"

Both Aoshi and Misao turned around to see Kenshin and Kaoru run over to them. When they got to them, they both were panting for breath.

"We saw you two leave and thought we'd come" Kaoru said as she recovered, as did Kenshin.

"That's fine, were just on our way to visit Sano" Misao said.

"Really" Kaoru asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yea come on"

So Misao, Aoshi, Kaoru, and Kenshin walked together as Misao led them.

"So what happened with you guys, are you okay?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Well since their right here and walking well, we can cross out the idea of them being blown up" Kenshin replied jokingly.

"Well for me, I only got a few scratched but Misao has a large burnt and slashes across her back" Aoshi answered, with a little hurt in it.

"Oh my god, are you alright Misao" Kaoru asked worryingly.

"Yea, just takes me awhile to walk but besides that I'm alright" Misao replied back.

"Well for me and Kenshin, we only got a couple of scratched two, but Kenshin only has a sprained ankle for anything serious" Kaoru answered.

They finally arrived where Sano should be and luckily for them, it didn't burn down like the rest of them. There were only a few burn marks on the roof but besides that, Misao might of never thought it never was touched.

"I'm not surprised really" Kenshin said out loud, as if reading her mind, "This building is pretty away from the camp so it probably only caught the stuff that got blown away."

Aoshi nodded as he opened the creaky door for everyone to come in. Once everyone was in, they all gathered around the table where Sano was as Misao lifted the blanket to see if face.

"Oh, he looks like that all the time when he sleeps" Kaoru said, mainly to herself as she looked almost to be in tears. Kenshin held her tightly though, as if to say he's there for her. To Misao it was cute to see them both like that, since Kaoru really needed it. She could feel arms around her also as she knew they belonged to Aoshi.

So they all stayed there for what seemed like hours there, just looking at Sano and talking, joking around with each other. It would kind of see to Misao that with these people it seemed like school with her friends. How she missed her friends so much, how much she missed Jiya and the others.

But suddenly a whistle blew loudly as the two couple got up slowly and went to the door. Aoshi again opened it for everyone as they all walked out.

"Oh my god, it's afternoon already?" Kaoru said amazed.

"We were there for a pretty long time but I didn't think that long" Kenshin said also.

They all kept walking as the whistle grew louder and louder. They kept walking to see a group of people circling around a building, or what was left of it, as a figure stood at the middle.

Saitou

They were the last one's their so they were behind everyone and that meant it would be hard for them to hear. Saitou continued to blow his whistle three more times and then put it in his pocket. Misao noticed that Saitou had a couple of scratched on his face, probably more on his arms and all but Misao couldn't tell.

"Alright!" Saitou yelled out, "As you all know, last night's encounter was not predicted and as the price, we lost many! Actually, we were suppose to head over to their base a week from now when we were set, according to plan. However according to our information I have just received, we will have to attack ahead of schedule!"

"And how ahead is that?" One of the people yelled out, as other's yelled out yea's.

"…..Tomorrow morning" Saitou replied casually as the people had shocked faces on, "Tomorrow we will head down there at approximately 3:00 and destroy whatever camps or forts they have. Until then, rest up cause it will be a long day, and final day for some of you."

With that Saitou stormed off at what looked to be no where, until she spotted far up ahead a building that was way away from the camp. As for the other soldiers, they walked away, probably towards the field to get an early sleep.

But Misao strode over to where Saitou was heading, not figuring how she got her energy back so quickly. And as for the others, they kept calling her name as they yelled to deaf ears. When they figured out she wasn't coming back, they ran forward to where she was going.

Saitou's place

Misao went over and opened the door as quietly as she could as she closed it just as softly. She studied where she was and noticed that in the center of the room was a wooden desk with a bed far off in the corner. There was a door off to the right and knew that was probably the bathroom since he let her know he had one, which got her slightly angry at the thought. But she brushed it off as looked around for him. She could of sworn he was going here?

"Is there something your looking for here weasel?"

Misao turned around to find two golden eyes that didn't look to pleased. She turned fully and challenged his stare with one of her own, which Saitou looked pleased at.

"Weasel, I thought I made it clear that people should get their rest for tomorrow" Saitou said calmly as he went by her and sat in his chair at the desk. Before she could speak again, he again spoke.

"But of course, silly me, I said people and you are not of that so you must of gotten confused. So let me repeat what I said earlier again" Saitou said and continued, "We will be leaving tomorrow and so people and _weasels_ should get their rest for tomorrow."

Misao was of course angry as she was steaming with rage with her oh-so beloved captain. She stomped over to his desk, and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Listen here Saitou, I have no need for your taunting alright, and I want to know why we have to go tomorrow!" Misao basically bellowed at him, while he all the while raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ordering me around weasel?" Saitou asked coolly, "Please just leave weasel, I have a meeting with one of the other captains and don't plan to have you here. You'll just stink up the place and that would be totally embarrassing."

Before Misao could respond, the door opened to reveal what looked to be a woman in her early twenties. She had long black hair and dark eyes as she wore the same uniform that Saitou wears. Saitou stood up as the both bowed at one another.

"Have a seat" Saitou recommended for the woman as she closed the door and went in and took the seat. Misao all the while just standing there as if she was a nobody.

"Um, who is this?" The woman asked curiously with an eyebrow raised at Misao, who didn't know take that rudely.

"This, this is no one of importance but if you must, this is Misao" Saitou said as he just pointed in Misao's direction while lighting a cigarette, "And this is Captain Takani, go on and shake hands or whatever you girls do"

The woman known as Captain Takani just stared over at her as if she were studying her, which made Misao uncomfortable. Luckily the tension was broken as the door burst open to see Aoshi, Kaoru, and Kenshin there.

"Now what is this?" Captain Takani question as Misao could tell she was getting aggravated, and if Misao wasn't mistaken, she could see that Saitou was as well.

"These are nobody's also who were just leaving with the weasel" Saitou said calmly as his gold eyes pierced the intruders at the door. Kenshin and Aoshi looked down as Kaoru got a little scared at his eyes. But not Misao, who just strode over to Saitou and told him sternly.

"Listen, Sai-….I mean Captain Saitou," Misao caught herself, to make herself sound more proper and mature, "I am not going leave until you tell me why we are leaving so early"

"Are you disobeying my orders weasel" Saitou asked slowly, his piercing gold eyes straight threw Misao's, whose surprisingly held their ground.

"Hmm, you remind me of someone……tell me your full name please" Captain Takani asked, breaking the staring contest Misao and Saitou were having.

"M-Misao Makimachi" Misao replied, trying to sound sternly as possible.

"I knew you sounded familiar. Your father was in the army wasn't he?"

"Y-yes he was, why, did you ever meet him?"

"Of course not, but my father was a great friend of him and they were comrades for a long time. My father told stories about he and him and how your father was." Captain Takani finished. Captain Takani looked over at Saitou sternly and announced…..

"By permission of me, I will allow her to stay here"

"You do know that she is not one of your people" Saitou said sternly, "However, to not start a fight with you, I will let her stay here. As for the others, they leave."

Captain Takani nodded her head as the others at the door closed it quietly. Captain Takani looked back at Misao.

"Why don't you go get a chair, this is probably be long"

Misao nodded and saw a creaky looking chair in the corner and grabbed it. She slid it over next to Captain Takani as sat in it, trying to look as professional as possible.

"Now, on to serious matter, have you found out where exactly they are in the mountains?" Saitou asked sternly towards Captain Takani who nodded her head.

"Yes, I sent my best troops to look and they found that there camp site is right about at the top of the mountain, if not all the way. They also said that the way there is heavily guarded with ammunition and gun power."

"Um, hey, lost here" Misao squeaked in as Saitou sighed and looked at her.

"To answer your annoying question weasel, we are leaving cause there are Iraqis right at one of the mountains that are not to far away from us that have sent up a base. They were of course the ones responsible for the destruction last night and if we stay here, they will continue to fire at us while we cant do anything. Luck is with our side today as the Iraqis used all of their bombs they had last night, so it will take them awhile to get more. I would have attacked them now during their weakest moment except I didn't know where exactly on the mountain they were and also what to expect. That is why Captain Takani is here to fill me in. Now please do be quiet while us adults are speaking"

Misao just sat their in awe as Saitou went on to talking to Captain Takani. He said all of that as if she were asking what the weather was. And not only that, he didn't even show any sign of care or fear of the situation their in.

But Misao did have to give him credit for was the plan strategy he used for this. It was only last night everybody and the camp was attacked and already he is attacking them. As much as she hated to admit it, she kind of admired the guy for his way of thinking. And it wasn't up till now that she discovered why he was chosen as a Captain.

"Weasel"

"Eh" was all Misao was able to make as both captains were looking at her.

"I said that you may leave now since me and Captain Takani have private business to talk about." Saitou said sternly. Misao looked over at captain Takani and she nodded her head as well. Misao got up from her chair and bowed to them as she went out. But just before she left, she turned around and asked one more question.

"What will happen to Sano?"

Saitou looked at her right threw her eyes as he blew smoke out and replied smoothly back.

"He will be escorted to a hospital by plane when we demolish this area once we left"

"Demolish?" Misao asked shocked.

"Of course, do you think we'll just leave a burning campsite with dead bodies lying around?"

"No…..thank you" Misao said quietly as she opened the door and closed it behind her. She saw everyone there waiting for her as she walked over to them to tell them when something hit her.

He knew

He knew that she snuck in her if he knew her father was dead. This struck Misao very deep and very puzzled as one question hung in her head….

'_Why didn't he rat me out?'

* * *

_

It was late when she got out of their and even later when she told them the whole story. They all had shocked faces as they continued to walk towards the field were every soldier was.

"Damn, these son's of bitches are smarter than I thought" Kaoru said in fury as she held Kenshin's hand.

"Well, it's best to stick together so we'll all know where all right" Kenshin said as held Kaoru's hand back.

"That's probably the best plan I heard ever since I got here" Aoshi said silently as he to was holding Misao's hand. When they got their, they went a couple of feet away from the people as they all laid down on the cold sand. Basically they formed a line laying down which went, Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and Aoshi. Kenshin and Kaoru of course scrunched up together as Aoshi lightly put his arms around Misao, spooning her a little. Misao for once in her life was feeling two completely opposite feelings. Happy that she was finally in her lover's arms….

And scared to death of what the battle awaits for tomorrow……

* * *

Pretty good I think. I was a little stuck as to how I should start off with the chapter, either her waking up remembering it all, or having it start right where I ended it. But I though I should have her waking up and remembering it all cause some reviewers don't want a lot of bloody stuff and I respect their feelings so I try to not put as much angst as I would like. And I have listened to your reviews and tried to mix it up a little. Hopefully I'm doing a good job at it since I never really had to do something like this with my stories. But I like the challenge….:)

Also, I do plan on three more chapters probably for this story (so sad,…..:(..). I think this story went by fast and it's already towards the end, which is kind of sad since I think this is my best story I've ever written (and thanks to you guys!). So like always, please review and also…..THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS WHO HAVE BEEN WITH THIS STORY FOR SO LONG! I APPRECIATE A LOT!YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	10. Chapter 10

R-05280

By: Kelli St. Pierre……..sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin………..

Chapter 10: "Farewell"

* * *

_ A soft breeze flew by through the white window as a figure was on a bed writing in what looked to be a diary. Misao wrote fast with sloppy as usual, thinking too many thoughts for her to write down in time. She wrote with an ordinary pencil as the door opened from behind her. Misao whipped her head around to Aoshi in her doorway in his usual army suit._

"_Eek!" Misao squeaked, like her weasel self, as she hid her diary under the bed, "Aoshi, what are you doing here?"_

_Aoshi didn't say anything but instead walked two steps towards her, still with a grim face on. Misao sat up on her bed as she looked at him straight in his eyes, only to find emptiness._

"_Aoshi….are you alright?" Misao asked uncertainly. He really was giving her the creeps the way he just stares at her._

"_Um….why don't we go downstairs", Misao asked nervously, "Since Jiya doesn't like boys in my room."_

_Silence_

"_Aoshi can you ju-"_

"_Are you ready?" Aoshi suddenly said sternly._

"_What?" Misao asked confused._

"_Are you ready?" Aoshi repeated again._

"_Ready? Ready for what?" Misao asked, even more confused as to why Aoshi is acting so strange. And to why he suddenly invited himself into her room._

"_Are you ready for what's coming?"_

"_W…w…wait, what's coming for what I have to be ready for?"_

"_You have to be ready"_

"_God damn it, I'm sick of hearing that already" Misao said a little louder.._

"_You must be ready or you'll fail," Aoshi said sternly as he took a step forward towards Misao so he was only an inch or two away from her sitting position._

"_That's just it though. What is it that I have to be ready for?" Misao asked loudly._

"_For the beginning of the end"_

_Aoshi raised his hand on her shoulder as Misao stood up off the bed and in front of Aoshi. He took the hand on her shoulder and moved it towards her cheek as he said, "Are you ready?"_

_Right when his hand touched her cheek, white filled the room as Aoshi disappeared…..

* * *

_

"Misao"

'_Ugh….what the hell happened'_ Misao thought to herself even though she was still half asleep. Aoshi was above her trying to wake her.

"Misao"

"Ugh….alright…I'm ready what more do you want" Misao said softly.

"What? Misao, it's time to wake up"

"I already said I'm ready!" Misao said furiously as she flashed her eyes open and sat up at lighting bolt speed. She saw that Aoshi was there beside her, along with Kenshin and Kaoru awake.

"Oh, oops….he..he…sorry," Misao said weakly, as her cheeks turned into tomatoes.

"That's fine, but we have to get up. There waking people up now," Aoshi said quietly, then the smallest of a smirk replaced his face, "I just thought you'd like me waking you up then them."

"Ugh, that's all I need. Getting my face thrown in dirt for the hundredth billionth time" Misao said while yawning and rubbing her eyes. Misao stood, with Aoshi's help as he pulled her up, and Kenshin and Kaoru did as well. Misao noticed it was really early since the sun wasn't even up. But she could see that soldiers were waking everybody up, even threw the darkness of the night.

"It looks like there all going their," Kenshin pointed out towards a big army tank thingy that Misao wasn't able to make out that well. But whatever it was, it had lights shining on the sides, which made it look like a huge star.

"Well, looks like that's where were going," Kaoru said as they all started walking towards it, while walking over some people who haven't woken up yet. But that problem was solved when whistles were heard throughout the area.

"Ah, god, do those things have to be so loud!" Misao asked loudly, while putting her hands to her ears.

"Well if they want to wake everybody up they do," Aoshi replied back.

"So why do you think everyone's going to this tank thingy anyway?" Kaoru asked while biting her fingernail.

"Probably for ammo," Aoshi replied. It was true that all of their guns and weapons were all gone from the disaster the previous night.

Of course there was a huge crowd they were in the middle of so it wasn't that comfortable. The people that are on the tank, which are about four, started handing people guns that looked like rifles only bigger.

'_Cool',_ Misao thought, _'With these babies, we can blow these Iraq's asses out of here.'_

"Hey look over there" Aoshi said to Misao, who tried to look but failed of course with her being so small and everybody around.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of squished here" Misao said as she only had aoshi's hand, which is saving her from being trampled to death, "Why, what's so important over there?"

"There are more of these tanks. I'd say about two or three more" Aoshi replied smoothly.

"You mean there are more of theses things" Misao asked.

"Of course, you don't think one tank is going to supply guns for hundreds of soldiers do you?"

"Y…yea, of course" Misao said as if she knew what he was talking about, when in reality she didn't.

They were getting close to the tank when Misao finally noticed how big it was. Hell it was Gigantic! It must have been at least over twice the size of Aoshi's height. Misao felt like an insect to this think. But her thoughts were disturbed when someone from behind stepped on the back of her boot.

"Ouch!" Misao hissed, "Watch the hell you're going will ya!"

"Fuck you, you bitch!" the man, who must have been in his forty's due to his face and beard, yelled back at her.

"Who are you calling a bitch!" Misao yelled and was about to pulverize the guy when an arm blocked her. Aoshi pulled her against him as he looked back at the guy and gave him a glare of death. The man quickly shut his mouth and looks down.

"Hey, I could of handled that guy" Misao pouted.

"I know," Aoshi replied, "But right now, starting a fight in a big crowd is not wise."

They finally were under this tank as Aoshi got handed two guns. He took one and gave the other to Misao who nearly dropped it.

'_God! These things are heavy!'_ Misao thought. Aoshi pulled her to the left quickly and forcefully through the crowd. When they finally managed to free themselves, they found Kenshin and Kaoru already out.

"Well that was painful," Kaoru whined as she rubbed her arm, "Some big jerk elbowed me and now I'm going to get a big black and bruise."

"Well, you do bruise easily Kaoru" Kenshin said, as he showed no indication that he was hurt at all.

"Shut up Kenshin!"

"Yes maim!"

"Yea well some big jerk stepped on my boot" Misao said as she put her gun down, "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we wait until further instructions, " Kenshin replied.

* * *

An hour later……

The group is sitting on the sand as they all have formed a group circle. Luckily Kaoru had her cards in one of her army pockets and so they all started playing goldfish.

"Ha, looks like I win again," Kaoru said while smiling.

"That's not fair, you must be cheating," Misao whined as Kaoru came in first, Misao in second, Kenshin in third, and Aoshi in last.

"Oh don't be a sore loser like Sano," Kaoru while shuffling the cards again.

"Well, this one did good for this one's first try," Kenshin replied weakly.

"This is your first time playing gold fish!" Misao said while her eyeballs came out of their sockets.

"Yea, this one never played a whole lot of games during this one's young years," Kenshin replied while scratching his head.

"Well what about you Aoshi?" Kaoru asked, "By the looks of the standings, you must not be a games person either?"

"I do enjoy some games," Aoshi responded sternly as he was slightly angry that he not only lost, but came in last. And Aoshi Shinomori never loses, "I enjoy chess and checkers."

"Oh," Kaoru said uncertainly, "How……exciting."

Suddenly whistles were heard throughout the desert as soldiers started pointing and shouting…..

"Alright! Come this way!"

"Let's go! It's time to start walking!"

Kaoru put all the cards in her pocket as they all stood up. Misao and the others didn't start walking until they were the last ones behind everyone. That way they didn't risk getting separated or being crushed by everyone.

The big tank things were still there and didn't seem to move anytime soon as they walked by them and towards the mountains. They were walking away from where Misao's home was for approximately three weeks. Away from the camp where she hung out with her friends Kaoru and Sano. And far off, she could see the building where Sano was, or maybe still there. Saitou never told her when he was to move Sano to that hospital he told her about.

Thud!

"Oof!" Misao squeaked as she crashed into Aoshi's back that stopped. In fact, everybody stopped and Misao was really curios and really anger since her nose hurt like hell.

She couldn't see what stopped everyone, but she could definitely hear what stopped them and definitely knew what did.

"Attention everyone"

Captain Saitou

"I would like to say that delivering the ammo took longer than I wanted it to," Saitou replied coolly, Misao could just smell the smoke from back here, "But the good news is that we'll still get our surprise attack, we'll just have to walk faster that's all."

Misao heard footsteps up ahead but the people in front of her weren't able to move yet. That gave Misao time to wander in her thoughts.

'_Well, it looks like this is really it'_, Misao thought, _'Looks like this is the last stand, hopefully after this I can go home. I miss everyone so much'_, Misao then sighed,_ 'But I'll miss these guys so much to'_, Misao looked at them all one by one.

'_I'll miss everyone of them so much. I'll miss Kaoru sine she was my first and best friend here. We were kind of like sisters. I'll miss Kenshin cause of his, oro's, and whatever the hell they mean. I'll miss Sano cause of his sore losing personality as goldfish'_, Misao thought and she smiled until she looked up at Aoshi's back.

'_But I'll miss you most of all. I've only known you for three weeks and yet I feel like we belong together. It could be a little crush as they all say, but it feels stronger. I'm not even sure if I'll even be able to say goodbye to you'_, Misao had a tear down her cheek as she quickly wiped it off.

Misao looked back towards the camp as she recalled her memories there and throughout her whole journey being a soldier……

* * *

"_Excuse me miss, but would you mind telling me what your doing here?" the man said. Misao just fully up and pointed to her clothes dully. The man raised an eyebrow and said slowly….._

"_You're kidding, right?"_

'_There you go dummy, didn't take a genius to figure that one out', Misao thought._

"_Nope sir, I am what you see," Misao said, she had some sort of feeling she wasn't going to like this guy, some sort of premonition._

_Though the man just looked at her, or studied her in Misao's opinion, as her calmly took out a cigarette and lit it. He blew a smoke bomb right in her face and walked away, but not before he said….._

"_Weasel…"

* * *

_

"_Sanosuke! Don't be so rude, can't you see we have a visitor here!" the girl yelled as the boy named Sanosuke was yelping and groaning from the girl pinching his ear._

"_Ouch! Ouch! Hey knock it off Missy!" Sanosuke yelled. From the other side of the tent, the men who were gambling stopped and looked at us. The three of us sweat dropped as we whispered our apologies. The girl let go of Sanosuke's ear as she said to Misao….._

"_I'm sorry about him, he's just an idiot roster head. But my names Karou Kamiya, and he's Sanosuke Sagara."

* * *

_

"_Eek", Misao was too focused on his suit that she didn't realize a pair of ice blue eyes was on her. Misao blushed a little while biting her lip, which was a habit of hers ever since she was little._

"_Oh, um, sorry bout that"_

"_No need, the name's Aoshi Shinomori", Aoshi replied calmly as he extended his hand. Misao's eyes bulged out and shot her hand out while saying happily….

* * *

_

"_Of course, they are known for mainly there mine bombs and some other sneaky shit"_

_Misao then cringed a little at hearing that. She never knew that these people called Iraqis were some bomb like people. She didn't even know there were hidden bombs here or around here. What happens if she stepped on one?_

'_Alright Misao, lets not go there…'_

"_Oh is that right, well, that's not cool", Misao replied back._

"_Yea, poor fellow, he looked so young to and probably didn't even know", the man replied with a little sorrow in his voice._

"_Really", Misao asked curious._

"_Yea, I couldn't get much of his looks, all I saw was that he had brown hair and kind of a tall form, if you ask me, he kind of looked like a rooster head"_

"_Oh well tha-" Misao stopped short as her brain processed what he said._

'_Wait a minute; I know a rooster head……SANO!'

* * *

_

"_Hey Kaoru, who is this you brought along?" Misao asked curiously. Kaoru just giggled as she replied….._

"_This is Kenshin, I met down where they made me do push up's and all other shit" Kaoru replied happily._

"_Sheesh Kaoru, you make it sound like you found a dog" _

"_Oro!"

* * *

_

"_Don't Misao, I don't need your pity….all I need is…" Aoshi leaned forward until his face was centimeters away from hers as he whispered…_

"_You" _

_Lips claimed over Misao as she wrapped her hands around his neck, while Aoshi's hands were at her waist. The kiss was gentle as aoshi moved his hands to her face to cup her cheeks. The kiss was over as fast as it started as they both were regaining their breaths.

* * *

_

'_Looks like this is farewell'_, Misao thought. She turned her head forward and closed her eyes as she walked on.

Not once did she look back.

* * *

Hey, long time no see, I know. And that's why I'm completely sorry for the long wait, it's just that my parents don't want us on the computer that much this summer and want us outside. I've only updated stories that wouldn't take long, but these chapters to type up takes me like three hours. But yeah, I'm sorry and hope that I'm forgiven and not killed by you guys, lol. I was going to make it longer but I thought ending it here was good. So hopefully if your not mad that you'll review and if you are, I don't blame you. Until next time, c ya's….. 


End file.
